Godric and Sookie Redux
by suzbc
Summary: Godric and Sookie-Soul Mates! TB canon respected slight crossover w/ SVM soon no season 4 yet . Lemons, conflict more powers, Sookie is stronger more mature. DemiGod Faery powers for both Godric & Sookie! Some TB story lines changed-Sam/Tara
1. Chapter 1 v2

I don't own anything I am just taking the characters for a walk.

* * *

A/N I have always thought that Allen Ball made a terrible mistake killing off Godric. This is what I think should have happened. I am going to try and follow the seasons as close as possible even with the changes I have made. Thanks for all the reviews and story follows it's super flattering- keep em coming : )

* * *

Chapter 1

As I made my way up to the roof of the hotel I pondered my decision: two thousand years was too many and I was tired. Especially after what happened these past weeks with the fellowship and the bomb at my home this evening. I knew my Childe would not be far behind, although I had hoped to keep him from knowing the true depths of my despair. I should have known that he would stop at nothing to keep me safe, and most of all he would never understand my reasons.

I stepped out on to the tarred roof and stepped up to the edge. The sky was slowly losing its inky blue colour and I estimated that only ten minutes remained before the sun crested the horizon. I longed to feel its warmth on my skin again, to see its bright warm light for the first time since my childhood. I can barely remember my last sunrise when I was a boy.

All of a sudden a bright warm light enveloped me in warmth and I was blinded briefly. "I guess I miscalculated." I said in wonder that I felt no pain only warmth. The light dimed slightly, "You have not miscalculated, we only have but a few moments."

I gasped in shock as the light dimed further, revealing a startlingly beautiful woman dressed in long flowing white gossamer clothing. Her skin was lit from within making her seem an angel. Her long blond tresses were flowing around her as if a breeze I could not feel flowed around her.

"I have missed you." The angel told me with a sad smile.

"I was allowed to appear here to you now because we are soul mates. We don't have much time Eric will be right behind you. Please listen to my pleas and stay, stay with us. Also please do not let me stay with Compton he is only using me for his Queen."

She quickly kissed my cheek causing warmth to spread from that point slowly through the rest of my body until it settled in my heart. The light and breeze that enveloped her slowly dimmed until she was gone and I was once again alone on the rooftop. She spoke as if she knew me, I stood as still as a statue while my mind replayed those far too brief of moments over and over like a movie.

I barely registered my Childe when he made his way over to stand in front of me. "Godric what did you mean - you would make amends? Why are you up here on the roof so close to dawn? Please come back inside with me."

Eric asked a still frozen Godric who seemed to answer and react on autopilot.

"Two thousand years is enough."

"I can't accept this, it is insanity." Eric answered in a strangled tone.

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here." I said turning to look at Eric.

"But, we are here." Eric uncustomarily screamed at me.

I noticed that Sookie had followed us up to the roof and was hanging back seemingly not wanting to interfere.

Turning to face Eric I said, "It's not right… We're not right."

"You taught me there was no right or wrong… only survival or death."

"I told a lie, as it turns out." I answered watching Eric closely knowing he was close to breaking down. Eric moved closer.

"I will keep you alive by force."

"Even if you could...why would you be so cruel?" I asked him despair evident in my voice. Eric began to break down, begging me not to do it. He dropped to his knees sobbing, with blood tears streaming down his face.

"There are centuries of love and faith between us." Eric sobbing fisted his hand into my pant leg. "Father… Brother… Son… Let me go."

"I won't let you die alone." Eric moved to stand.

"Yes you will." I looked into his eyes, "as your maker I command you." After one last look to say goodbye Eric slowly rose to his full six and a half feet and made his way back to the stairs.

I watched as Sookie took his hand when he paused in front of her and after a glance over his shoulder at me gave her a meaningful look. "I'll stay with him as long as it takes," She told him solemnly. Sookie slowly walked over to me while Eric retreated from the forthcoming dawns rays.

As she drew near it was like the controls were being handed back to me slowly.

"It won't take long… not at my age." I told her as I faced out towards the east.

"You know it wasn't very smart, the fellowship of the sun part," she informed me.

"I know… I thought it might fix everything somehow, but I don't think like a vampire anymore… Do you believe in god?"

"Yes."

"If you're right how will he punish me?" I turned towards her and drifted closer. "God doesn't punish, God forgives."

"I don't deserve it." I told her mournfully.

"Why would you say that? You do deserve it, I know you… do." She told me as she lifted her hand to caress the very same cheek that the angel had kissed releasing me from my stupor. "You can't give up like this Godric." She said as tears formed in her eyes. "_Live_, Godric. I beg of you. Eric needs you. We all need you."

I slowly raised my hand up to her face and as I caressed her warm tanned skin her inner light shone brighter. Her intoxicating smell enveloped me singing to my very soul. I took a deep breath and my being filled with lust. Very slowly I leaned down towards her mouth. Her hand trailed down my neck, shoulder and came to rest on my bicep. Only inches away from her soft plump lips I stopped and looked deep into her eyes and waited. She pressed her lips to mine softly at first then more urgently. I returned her kiss but let her lead. She moaned and I couldn't stop the low growl that started deep in my chest as my senses were bombarded.

The sky was noticeably lighter by this point and I didn't notice that I had started smoking a little. Sookie needed to breathe and broke free. I trailed kisses down her jaw line. "Godric we only have a few moments." Upon hearing the same words spoken again I came fully to my senses and used my speed to move us inside beyond the reach of the suns rays, which crested the horizon moments later.

"You have convinced me Ma Petite." I said as I grazed my fangs along her neck from ear to collar bone. She shivered and her knees buckled and so I scooped her up into my arms and carried her down the stairs at human speed towards Eric's room.


	2. Chapter 2 v2

I don't own anything I am just taking the characters for a walk.

* * *

A/N I have always thought that Allen Ball made a terrible mistake killing off Godric. This is what I think should have happened. Don't worry I am still writing my other story : )

* * *

Chapter 2

I held Sookie close as I made my way to my Childe room. She felt so right in my arms I didn't want to put her down. So warm and by the Gods she smelt so good. As we neared our destination I saw that the door was ajar. I pushed the door open with my foot and looked around for Eric.

They saw him at the same time and their hearts broke a little seeing him so distraught.

He didn't even notice that someone had entered his room. I finally let her down and she crossed the room and fell to her knees in front of him. I watched as she lovingly kissed his cheeks, eyes and then his forehead while she gently wiped his tears away with her thumbs. Eric looked into her eyes, "Godric is gone." She looked over her shoulder and gave me a look.

I had not realized that I was keeping our bond closed out of habit. I opened it and the effect was immediate. Eric's head whipped up in my direction and he rushed to me and held me tightly. "Där, där mina barn Jag är här," I told him softly as I stroked his back.

Sookie got up and made to leave. "I don't know what you said to him to make him stay but I am in your debt." Eric told her while I looked on with interest at the interaction between my childe and Sookie my saviour and possibly more. She stood on tiptoe and gave my cheek a kiss sending warmth spreading through me again.

"Goodnight." And she left the room and crossed the hall. We both listened intently as she opened the door and lent back against it and exhaled loudly. We regarded each other, "I can see why she interests you."

Eric attempted to brush off the comment, "she interests me in that I can not understand what Compton see's in her."

"You can not lie to me, my Childe. Let us take our rest for the day, the bleeds will begin soon." We made our way into the bedroom, stripped, climbed under the covers and moved into each other's embrace before succumbing to the dawn.

When my eyes opened the next evening Eric had yet to rise. I quickly showered and exited the room. I was pleasantly surprised to find out that she was only across the hall and tonight I intended to speak to her while we didn't have prying eyes and ears. I knocked softly and waited. She opened the door revealing her to be wearing another sundress similar to the one she wore the night before on the roof. Her bruises had faded and she looked beautiful with the sunlight behind her. If I needed to breath she would have taken it from me.

"Godric," she turns to look out the window noting the sun still on the horizon, "I didn't expect anyone to be up yet."

"Yes at my age I need little sleep. I was hoping to speak with you."

"Sure, I would love that." She moved towards me and I stepped out the way to allow her to exit her room. We went across the hall to Eric's room and entered in silence. She followed me into the living room and sat on the couch opposite. She seemed nervous when she blurted out: "would you like a blood? I think I could use a drink." She hopped up and I followed her with my eyes only, "yes please," I answered her.

She moved so gracefully nothing like the humans that spent time around my nest mates. Humans who associated with vampires especially after the great reveal were pathetic creatures and generally did not appeal in the slightest.

"I wanted to thank you for your kindness and for helping me to see the errors in my judgment. After two thousand years I find myself weary of it all." She handed me my blood.

"Godric it is me that should be thanking you for saving me from Gabe in that awful church."

"Yes however if not for me, you would not have been there in the first place. And for that I am deeply sorry."

It seemed she couldn't keep her distance and she leaned towards me from her new seat next to me. "If you need it, I forgive you." We sat still staring into each other's eyes for a few long moments before she broke her gaze and took a big drink of her gin and tonic. "What will you do now? Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry, never mind you don't need to answer that."

"It's no problem, I believe I will be accompanying my Childe back to his area; there isn't anything here for me anymore." I told her knowing Eric would hear as well.

"I am happy to hear that Master." Eric said and his happiness was obvious as he strut out into the room naked. She looked towards his voice only to wish she hadn't and made a ggguh sound and then slammed her eyes closed with a grimace.

The antics of my Childe never ceased to amuse, "you are making our guest uncomfortable Eric, please put on some clothes." I told him with a slight chuckle at her Christian modesties as well as her seeming attraction to my Childe who was undeniably beautiful. "There is nothing to be ashamed of little one he is quite beautiful it is only natural after all."

Her eyes flew open "its only because of the blood," she blurted out angrily.

"And what of your Mr. Compton's blood?" I asked calmly. The fire in her eyes died and she lowered them to her tightly clasped hands.

"Yes I suppose I have had his blood before." She answered me quietly.

"Only once?" I could smell that she had had quite a bit of his blood and this angered me greatly.

"Well the first time was after I was beaten nearly to death by the very same drainers that I saved him from the night that we met. And the second was after my back was scratched and poisoned by a bull headed creature." Her eyes seemed to implore me to understand.

"He gave you his blood after only knowing you for a moment and you do not think to question the effect that may have had on you?" Although incredulous I attempted to soften my tone.

"I guess I never had a chance to really think about it like that, ever since he showed up in my bar that first night, my life has been turned on its ear. I guess I was drawn to his silence at first, vampires are quiet for me; it's relaxing." And she looked relaxed, which was rare for anyone to be thus in my presence it was calming. Even as a mortal I was feared and as Vampire even more so.

Eric had returned while she spoke and he lounged across from us with his ankle on his knee. "I don't trust him he shows up out of the blue claiming to be mainstreaming then brings this one into my bar. After both Long Shadow and the bull headed creature he told me 'she must be protected' and then where is he when you need him. This is why I wanted you to have a small amount of my blood; so that I would know if you were in danger." Eric was explaining his actions and looking for forgiveness something I had never seen him do ever.

I don't wish to push her too far but I need for her to see Bill for who he is. "My Childe's blood is far more powerful than Bill's it should override some of the effect Bill's blood has on your system. And now that you are aware of the effects," I raised my eyebrow, "you will be in a place to make your own decision."

"What are the effects? Bill never really told me anything until… well he was so angry that I had ingested Eric's. I mean I have noticed the physical aspects; my hair got lighter and skin clearer, and my telepathy seems to be easier to control. But other than that…" Eric looked like he wanted to kill something.

"Traditionally vampires use their blood to bond a human to them so that they would have a more secure source of food. The bond allows the vampire to know the humans emotions and control them if they wish. The vampire would also be able to track and feel the human even over great distances." I told her as clinically as possible.

A tear escaped her eye and trailed down her cheek, I couldn't stop myself, I reached out and swept it off her cheek before it could fall and popped it into my mouth. I closed my eyes savouring the taste, I opened my eyes to see Eric watching me closely and Sookie appeared deep in thought. A loud banging on the door interrupted our quiet moment.

"Compton" Eric hissed and jumped up and threw open the door. Bill took a noticeably deep breath as he barged into the room. "What is the meaning of this? Sookie is mine." He said venomously to the room in general. "Sookie we are leaving, come." Bill had leaned down and took her by the elbow when she finally broke out of her reverie.

"What is the big deal Bill we were just having a drink and talking," she said while she tried unsuccessfully to retract her arm. I have no claim on her and she had not even asked for my help and so I have no choice but to watch her leave with him.

"It is inappropriate for you to be here with them, you are mine," he chastised her while dragging her towards the door.

"Thank you for everything Ms. Stackhouse as I told you earlier I am in your debt." It was all I could think to tell her while in Compton's presence.

"Your welcome Godric. Thank you again for your assistance and please call me Sookie."

Bill let the door slam behind them and Eric and I began to listen to our neighbours. We could hear Bill continue chastising Sookie for trusting other vampires calling her intelligence into question. Bill demanded to know what Godric had meant and Sookie was steadfast in her refusal to tell him. He asked her where she was all day as she hadn't been there when he died for the day, nor when he awoke. She told him a vague story about needing to thank Godric for saving her from Gabe and then spending the day with her brother.

"She is very loyal," Eric said in a low tone. Bill yelled at her to go shower, as he could smell them on her. We heard a door slam and then the outer door to their suite also slammed. Eric hissed, "she is hurt now, I have never given my blood to anyone but Pam I am not used to feeling emotions like these."

"We should make arrangements to return to your area." I said to turn his attention to something that he could control.

"Yes master I have made arrangements already for all of us to fly out on an Anubis flight tonight and it leaves in an hour. Is there anything that you wish to obtain from your nest before we leave?"

"I have everything I need here already."


	3. Chapter 3 v2

I don't own anything I am just taking the characters for a walk.

* * *

A/N I have always thought that Allen Ball made a terrible mistake killing off Godric. This is what I think should have happened. Don't worry I am still writing my other story : )

* * *

Chapter 3

"Do you wish to accompany me downstairs for a drink?" Eric asked with a leer.

"Not tonight my Childe I will wait for you here." I returned to sit once again in the seat I had just vacated on the couch next to my forgotten bottle of synthetic blood and Sookie's empty glass.

Eric watched me "I don't know how you can drink that vile stuff."

"It is really not that bad and I do not require much blood anymore at any rate and thus it is sufficient."

"I will return shortly," and with that he was out the door.

I sat and listened closely for any noises in Sookie's room. I could hear that the shower was indeed running, but I also thought that I could hear her moving about the room. For a moment I was paralyzed with resentful feelings towards my Childe that he could feel her and I could not. I pushed it away rationalizing that it was better that one of us would know if she needed us. I heard the shower turn off and then the movement within the room ceased for a moment before the television was turned on. She seemed to change channels repeatedly until the phone rang and the TV noise stopped. I heard her answer and tell whom ever called that she would be downstairs in a few minutes. She started to move about the room again and then I heard the door open and close.

I quickly jumped to my feet and exited my room not having any possessions I was ready to depart as is. "Godric you startled me," she said with her hand to her chest.

"My apologies, I believe we are heading in the same direction are we not?"

"I suppose we are, I just need to stop by Jason's room and collect him and then Bill informs me that we are headed to the airport." She picked up her bag and started to walk down the hall. I was overcome with the foreign desire to help her even in some small way. "May I?" I asked and gestured to her suitcase.

"Sure I guess it not like its very heavy for you is it?" she gave me a small smile.

We walked down the hall and got into the elevator and she pushed the button for the eleventh floor, "he's on a human floor." She seemed to be nervous in my presence again.

"So do you live with your brother?" I asked her, as I wanted find out more about her. "No I live in my Gran's house and Jason lives in the house our parents left us." She told me with no small amount of sadness in her eyes as she mentioned her family. "And you both live in Shreveport?"

"No we live in a small town bout an hour away called Bon Temps its small but with my curse I'm sure glad not to live in a city as big as this." We exited the elevator and walked to Jason's door.

"What do you mean curse?" I asked her concerned that she think so little of her gift.

"Oh I know now that I'm grown and using it I have better control over it and so it doesn't seem too bad. But growing up not being able to keep anyone out; the reactions when I answered their thoughts instead of what they said, well that didn't make me very popular that's for sure." She stopped and knocked; the door opened before I could say anything in response.

"Hey Sook, oh hello Godric," Jason looked expectantly between the two of us.

"Are you ready? We all need to get going to the airport quickly I gather." She told him and turned back towards the elevator. Jason and I both followed quietly, the elevator opened right away and the ride down was short. When the door opened I could see Compton and sense my Childe was near. We walked towards Compton who was poorly disguising his anger at seeing me with her again.

"I see you have your brother, I have already checked us out. The car is out front." Bill said in clipped tones, they made to move towards the exit and so I followed. Bill whirled around "she is mine." I simply raised the arm holding her suitcase while Sookie cringed on his behalf. "Bill relax we are all going to the same place anyways. Where did Eric get too? I don't know if he thinks that they will hold the plane for him but I highly doubt it." The corners of my lips twitched upwards in response to her fairly accurate assessment of my Childe who was now coming up behind me.

"Yes Bill I believe you forget yourself. You are here on my behalf as your Sheriff are you not?" Eric threw back at him always one to stir the pot.

"Enough, both of you. Let us depart I am sure Sookie and Jason wish to return to their homes."

"Godric is right, quit with the macho posturing and lets get a move on." Sookie scolded them - she is fearless – she reminds me of my Childe. We walked out into the night and took two vehicles to the airport. Eric and I rode alone in the dark car "I am curious about this bull headed creature you both spoke of."

"Bill brought Sookie in one night with deep scratches down her back, Bill had tried to give her his blood but she rejected it so I called for Dr. Ludwig. She licked the wounds and then asked us to drain most of the blood from her body in shifts so as not to consume too much of the poison. Then Ludwig transfused her with human blood and Bill healed her wounds. She is very brave a little warrior that one is."

I am starting to think that I might know what this creature might be but I'm not positive so I will keep it to myself. If I am correct: they would be returning to chaos and madness. We were silent the rest of the way to the airport. Sookie, Bill and Eric only had one piece of luggage each and so they were able to make quick work of the take off procedures.

Flying was something that always irritated me, as I preferred to fly under my own power and rarely travel with possessions. The flight crew performed their inane safety skit and the captain told us about the flight. I tried to pay close attention to Sookie and Compton without alerting my Childe to the intensity of my fascination. Sookie's heartbeat took off with the plane and she held onto Compton's arm with what looked like a death grip. She is not afraid to tell off ancient vampires but she is frightened to fly. I smiled inwardly at her contradictions: she was always surprising me. The flight was short and uneventful and it seemed that the others were not on speaking terms. Jason appeared to be only pretending to sleep.

I descended the stairs last and saw that Sookie and Jason were walking towards a little yellow car that did not look fit to drive while Compton was making his way to a Cadillac, and of course I followed my Childe to his bright red corvette. Sookie gave a little wave as she drove off and Compton kept his face blank but stepped on the gas.

"I need to stop in at Fangtasia a grab some papers that Pam insists I sign tonight, it will only take a moment and the club is closed already."

"That is fine my Childe I would like to see your club and your Pam." We again rode in silence and soon we were parked behind a non descript strip mall type building. I followed Eric through the back door and into his office and sat down in one of the chairs opposite the desk. Pam came into the room almost immediately.

"Oh good your back, you owe me big time for this Master." I turned in my chair to face her. "Godric" she said reverently "forgive me and welcome I am glad that you are to join us here."

"Nonsense child and it is good to see you it has been too long."


	4. Chapter 4 v2

I don't own anything I am just taking the characters for a walk.

* * *

A/N I have always thought that Allen Ball made a terrible mistake killing off Godric. This is what I think should have happened. Don't worry I am still writing my other story : )

* * *

Chapter 4

Pam lowered her eyes and head in deference, "and I you as well. Master tells me that you are to stay with him indefinitely."

"He speaks the truth, I think I will enjoy living here in his area. I have been bored with my position for some time and I think that this change is just what I needed." Pam raised her head and met my eyes for the first time tonight briefly before looking to Eric.

"I see you have all the paperwork that I left for you already. Will I see you both here tomorrow?" Eric answered her sarcastically "yes my Childe you will not be forced to deal with the vermin alone again tomorrow."

"Good they have been impossible in your absence" she grinned at him.

"If you're ready Master I have everything I need," Eric gestured to the door.

I had been lost in thought wondering what Sookie would be coming home to tonight. Raised from my thoughts briefly I nodded to Pamela and made my way out the back door with my Childe on my heels.

The next leg of our journey was short and we were soon exiting his Corvette within his six-car garage. "You may of course avail yourself of any of my automobiles during your stay. I keep the bikes tuned up just in case you decide to visit." Eric said to me while smirking. Certainly he was remembering my love of what some term two-wheel death machines. It may even be for that reason alone. Although how one could pass up the thrill of pushing the limits on the back of something so sleek and shiny I do not understand. I owned many and kept a few at each of my homes throughout the world.

"Thank you Eric you know me so well. I think that exploring the area in this fashion will be…" Eric started to get curious as I spoke. "You will find that my area is not as boring as the last couple of centuries have proved to be. Ever since Sookie waltzed into my bar there is always one thing or another going on."

"Yes she is quite captivating isn't she?" I started for the door to the interior of the house and Eric beat me to it opening it and promptly discarding his shoes and moving to the fridge in the giant unused kitchen. I also removed my shoes and seated myself on one of the stools facing the marble topped island. I watched as he removed a bottle of Royalty Blended and looked to me to see if I wanted one as well.

"You have not fed enough." How could I ignore his plaintive tone? I nodded my assent and he put two bottles into the microwave and set the time. "Will you be joining me at Fangtasia tonight?" He asked while he leaned against the counter and waited impatiently for the thirty seconds it took to warm the bloods. He wrenched them out and handed mine to me and waited for me to drink before he swallowed his in a few mouthfuls. I took my time with mine savoring the blend of synthetic and real blood that I was not used to anymore.

"It is unnecessary to watch me so closely, I promised you both that I would stay and I plan to. I find that I have found something that interests me once again." He was starting to grate my nerves with his monitoring of me.

"Yes Ms. Stackhouse, however you forget that according to them she is his human."

"How is your relationship with your Queen?" I wanted to know how Compton got the assignment behind my Childe's back.

"While she is threatened by me she has no problem using me as a shield against potential takeovers and to aid her in filling her woefully empty coffers." He suddenly went to his knees in front of me. "Master I had no choice she ordered me as my sovereign and even though you taught me that our blood is sacred and selling it blasphemous I am forced to sell her blood on her behalf."

I put my hands on either shoulder and then raised his head by his chin so that I could look him in the eye. "She has placed you in a precarious position. Now that I am here you will cease selling the blood and simply stockpile it, while gathering evidence against her. Although to do so would be treason we are also bound by the law to report such crimes to the Majester. You were correct when you told me that your area was indeed more interesting than mine." I smiled at him and he returned it with a devious one of his own. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. "Come lets retire all of these intrigues will still be here tonight." He rose to his full height dwarfing me in his relieved embrace.

We made our way through the house's common rooms and hallways to the light tight rooms. He opened one of the doors and gestured for me to enter. "Pamela set up this room for you complete with wardrobe of course."

"Of course, and thank you. I don't want to keep you from your responsibilities." I slipped into the room shutting the door behind me.

I was alone again, but now I had Sookie and my Childe to think about. My usual melancholy state that seemed so oppressive just a few nights ago was but a memory. I wandered into the attached bathroom and turned on the shower. With the warm water flowing over me I thought back to earlier this evening and again I wondered if Sookie had taken the shower that Bill had demanded of her or if she merely ran the water while she packed. She was a bundle of contradictions that I would take great pleasure in attempting to figure out. It was after sunrise when I settled myself under the sheets and let the dawn take me to my rest with a smile on my face.

I rose well before sundown and so I remained in bed and thought about Sookie. She is brave, loyal, fearless, accepting, and loving. Without even knowing me she cried and begged me to stay for Eric even though outwardly she professed to dislike him. I planned to visit her this night along with Fangtasia to appease my Childe. I could hear him moving about in his chamber no doubt working on his area business that Pamela had left for him.

The house's light tight shudders retracted at dusk and I quickly dressed somewhat uncharacteristically in black jeans, boots, I added my usual light coloured linen shirt. We exited our rooms at the same moment and he eyed my attire curiously. "I plan on taking one of the bikes this evening so I dressed the part, yes."

"Of course" he smirked at me enjoying my good humour I'm sure.

"I will meet you at the bar later this evening once it has opened." I told him as we made our way into the garage. While taken aback he simply nodded as he watched as I straddled the silver and chrome Kawasaki Ninja. It purred to life under me and as soon as the door was open I punched the throttle and took off. I found my way easily to the highway and pushed the bikes limits towards Bon Temps.

I slowed as I saw the exit, as I would need to follow my nose to her home. As I drove through town I noticed that the town was deserted. I soon came upon a large crowd formed around a diner: the sign out-front read Merlottes. I pulled my bike into the lot on the other side of the building and made my way over to the crowd just as three men emerged armed and yelling at the crowd to back up. I couldn't help but notice the eyes of the humans in the crowd as well as the lack of sanity present.

The apparent leader of the crowd got the drop on Jason and forced the threesome to give up Sam. It appeared that he was to be a sacrifice of some sort. Jason and the portly man with a cast on his arm managed to trick the crowd into believing that the God smote Sam as he shifted into a fly seemingly disappearing. I stood back and watched them convince the crowd to take the news back to Marianne.

As soon as they left Sam reappeared spooking Jason and the other man. I decided to make my presence known. "Jason where is your sister if you are here playing god with the shifter here?" They spun around to face me.

"Godric what are you doing here? Do you know what is going on here? The whole town's gone nuts they are trying to sacrifice Sam to some God who comes or what ever."

"And Sookie?"

"Ah you know when we separated last night she was going to go over to see about her place with Bill so I'm sure she's fine."

"Jason that is where Marianne is, she took over Sookie's house while she was out of town." Sam said angrily while he yanked on his clothes that had fallen into a puddle on the grown when he shifted.

"Oh shit." Jason at least seemed to realize that he had left her unprotected.

"I do not believe that Bill would know what Marianne is being as young as he is." Apparently I had been correct in my assumption that a Maenad has entrenched herself in my Childe's area. It has been so long since I dealt with anything from the old days. "It is possible that she is in danger. Does she have a cell phone?" I asked them. I was starting to worry, as it seemed that the entire town had been taken over for some days before our return from Dallas.

"Yes she just got one." He pulled out his phone and I quickly swiped it from him, as soon as I found the number I gave it back and pulled out my own phone and called her number.

"It just goes to voicemail. Why don't you try, she may not recognize my number." He called as well and when he got her voice mail he left a message asking her to call him as soon as she got his message.

"Bill's house is right across the cemetery from hers maybe she is there with him?" Sam mentioned, I remembered seeing signs for the cemetery on my way into town and so without saying another word I made my way to my bike and took off in that direction. I pulled up to the house that I assumed belonged to Bill Compton and was unimpressed. It looked as if it might fall down any moment. I sped to the door and knocked. A very young redheaded vampire opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5 v2

I don't own anything I am just taking the characters for a walk.

* * *

A/N I have always thought that Allen Ball made a terrible mistake killing off Godric. This is what I think should have happened. I am going to try and follow the seasons as close as possible even with the changes I have made. Thanks for all the reviews and story follows it's super flattering- keep em coming : )

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hello, I am looking for Sookie Stackhouse or Bill Compton, are they here?" I asked the Petite redheaded Vampire. I could hear what sounded like a woman swearing somewhere in the house and a young man came up behind the baby Vampire and put his arm around her waist. "Sook took off this afternoon to Lafayettes to see about Tara. I told her not to go that this whole towns gone crazy but she wouldn't listen. Are you friends with Vampire Bill?"

"Hoyt maybe you should head back in and keep an eye on your Mama." The baby Vampire told the young man whose name was apparently Hoyt while keeping her eyes on me.

"He is unaffected, while his mother is affected?" I asked her. Curious.

"Yes some like Hoyt, Lafayette and Sookie of course are not affected we don't know why."

"Well I think I can be of some help. May I come in?"

"I'm not sure I should Bill wouldn't like it and he's not here." She was right to be wary of me being an unknown vampire.

"I'm sure Bill won't mind and as you said he isn't here. Has anyone told Eric that there is a supernatural episode occurring in his area?" I mentioned him to attempt to talk my way into the house without force.

"You know Eric?"

"Yes quite well in fact."

"Well I don't really know Bill just told me to stay in the house. He never tells me anything."

"Surely your maker would not leave you at such a young age alone with humans?"

"Well Sookie was supposed to be here." She stuttered in response.

"Nonsense, your not old enough to be left alone yet." I moved past her into the home and followed the sounds into the living room where a large woman with black eyes was swinging some sort of tech item in front of the large television screen. Hoyt was cowering in one of the couches and the baby Vampire moved to sit near him. "What is your name child?"

"Jessica Hamby" she replied timidly.

"Can we call this Lafayette and see if Sookie is still with him?"

"Yeah sure I got his number." Hoyt looked like he was glad to be of some use and took out his phone and dialed. We waited for someone to answer in vain: another voice mail.

"Thank you for trying."

The woman's constant swearing was most annoying to all three of us and so I gestured for them to follow me into the other room. We found ourselves in Compton's pathetic excuse for a kitchen: sink, microwave, small fridge and a few glasses. I opened the fridge and as I expected it was empty. "It isn't safe for you to be here alone with nothing to eat, Jessica."

"What am I supposed to do he commanded me not to leave the house and Hoyt's gotta watch that his Mama doesn't escape and the whole town has gone nuts." Speaking of his Mama the vile woman was making a break for the door while we were in the kitchen. I nodded towards her and Hoyt took off after her.

"I will bring you some true blood and then I will find out where Sookie has gone." I left quickly, leaving my bike where I parked it and returned to Merlottes. The place was empty and I quickly found a case of true blood and returned to Bill's home. As I reentered the home I found Jessica feeding off of the woman while Hoyt tried unsuccessfully to restrain her. "This is why Bill should not have left you alone with them." I told her as I removed her from the woman's neck. I handed her the case of true blood and nodded to the kitchen where she retreated quickly after looking mournfully at her human.

"I apologize for her behaviour on behalf of her sire as young as she is with no supply of blood on hand it is not surprising really." I can't believe Bill is such a terrible sire how difficult was it for me to procure true blood for her.

"She was being real awful to her, more than usual, so I guess I'm not real surprised… I sure am glad for you being here though." I nodded to him already thinking about my next move.

I needed to get rid of the maenad and make sure that Sookie was safe. "She will be fine now that she has the true blood. I must continue on and see if I can track Sookie." With that said I left them to their evening and headed off towards the cemetery and Sookie's home, I had a feeling that would be where my search would lead. As soon as I reached the edge of her property I saw what Sam had warned Jason about as well as saw Jason and Andy get taken by the same group from earlier.

I followed keeping back to avoid notice and made my way through the writhing bodies of the townspeople into the home past the giant reeking statue made of meat and found objects. The home was covered in mud and debris most of her possessions were completely destroyed. I came upon the maenad and her ladies in waiting, which included a bound Sookie in one of the upstairs bedrooms. I gave her a nod and thought directly to Sookie. "Tell them only that the God came. I shall return when I can."

I turned my attention to the maenad who had also noticed my presence. "Maenad I have come to bring you home to your God Dionysus." I told her with the authority gained by birthright and centuries wandering the world as the boy known to some as Death and unknown to most as a child of Hades.

"Who are you to interrupt my celebration in honour of the one true god? Leave now or I will send my madness into you." I started to walk backwards hoping to get her to follow me away from the others. She followed closely drawn to my energy so similar to that of her Dionysus.

As soon as we reached the porch I grabbed her about the shoulders and transported her to my fathers realm. Instantaneously were in front of Charon the ferrymen; I paid for our passage and the boat moved across the river Styx. Already she was calmer realizing that her madness would soon be ending. As soon as we landed Cerberus was upon us wanting to welcome me home again after so many years. He bounded around us like a puppy as we walked through the Fields of Asphodel until we reached the trivium. Here I left her to be judged and returned to human realm. Cerberus looked mournful to see me go after so short a visit.

I reappeared in the same place as I left on her porch inside a giant crater. The townspeople were still milling about aimlessly but most seemed to be unhurt. I took out my phone and called Dr. Ludwig. "I need you to come and see to the towns people of Bon Temps there has been a maenad here for some time." She appeared in front on me and after nodding to me went to work healing the most serious cases and sending the others home.

Suddenly warm arms were around me. "Godric your okay, I am so glad, I was so worried and I couldn't get my blue light thingy to work this time and everyone else was taken over by Marianne. What was she? Is she gone?" So many questions: and her nearness so distracting to my senses.

"Your blue light did anyone else see you use it?" She loosened her grip and looked up and into my eyes.

"Yes Bill and of course Marianne but she isn't here anymore is she?"

"No you have to need to worry about her anymore Ma Petite. It is regrettable that Compton saw you use your power we can only hope he does not know from whence it came."

"Do you know where it comes from? Do you know what I am?" She asked me point blank while gazing deep into my soul.


	6. Chapter 6 v2

I don't own anything I am just taking the characters for a walk.

* * *

A/N I have always thought that Allen Ball made a terrible mistake killing off Godric. This is what I think should have happened. Don't worry I am still writing my other story : ) I am going to try and follow the seasons as close as possible even with the changes I have made.

* * *

Chapter 6

I blinked in an attempt to break her sway over me. It isn't the right time to reveal what I knew: she isn't ready. Thankfully Jason chose that moment to join us, "Sis I finally found you. I see Godric already has, what happened anyways?"

Sookie removed her arms from my body and embraced her brother, "Jason I was worried about you as well after you just ran off like that."

"Yeah well me and Andy we saved Sam from the crazies so…"

"Well I am just glad that the God finally came," she looked at me, "and Marianne went back to where she belongs and now we can get back to our lives. It is going to take me forever to get Gran's place cleaned up Jason, almost everything is destroyed." Both their shoulders slumped and they looked around at the destruction. Neither sibling noticed but I saw Bill approaching as soon as he cleared the property line.

"Sookie I asked you to remain in my home, what are you doing here it isn't safe." Bill's tone was harsh and raised my hackles to the point that I growled at him as he rushed to her side forcing her away from her sibling. "I should have known that you would be here. Did I not make my self clear she is mine?" Bill hissed at me and began to drag Sookie off her porch and away from the destroyed house.

"Bill stop your hurting me, and besides it's okay Marianne is gone: her god came." Her words only seemed to only make him more agitated and he did not release her arm.

"Impossible there is no such thing! Surely you don't believe this?" His voice was laden with superiority and disbelief.

"Well I guess I just assumed and all because she is gone and everyone is back to normal." She waved her free arm to indicate her home and yard. Dr. Ludwig had since left and all that remained were a few stragglers too dazed to realize that the party was over.

"You should have waited for me like I asked you to. I only left to find out how to defeat her and I have a plan if she does return, as I am sure she will. Come lets go back to my place it is not safe for you to remain here." Bill started to drag her away towards the cemetery again.

"You are stronger than you think, fight, and keep your powers a secret it is beyond his understanding. I am here for you when you are ready." I thought to Sookie as she allowed Bill to turn her and walk her away from her brother and I.

"I don't know what she see's in him," Jason muttered.

"My sentiments exactly," I said under my breath.

I nodded in his direction and made my way over to Bill's and my bike. As I approached the house I could hear their argument clearly. And as I straddled the bike slower than necessary Jessica appeared in front of me, "I was wondering when you were gonna come back. I wanted to thank you for earlier. For explaining to Hoyt an all."

"Do they argue like this often?" I nodded towards the house while speaking quietly enough to not be heard over the Bike's engine noise.

"Usually it's something to do with me, but with all the excitement they hardly even notice I'm here." I could still hear the argument and it sounded like Bill was still verbally abusing her regarding her actions and her insistence that the maenad was gone.

If only she hadn't been forced to take his blood. I needed to give her one more piece of advice then I really must get back to Eric, "he can't push emotions at you while your awake during the day, little one." I thought to Sookie and nodded to the baby Vamp before taking off down the driveway.

I push the ninja even more than I had earlier and soon I was parking in Eric's garage, which was quite noticeably missing a Corvette. I warmed a bottle of blood in the microwave as I had seen Eric do the night before and sat at the island again to drink it. The energy I expended tonight to bring the maenad home was something I hadn't done in centuries. Thrilling as it may have been to feel useful once more. I had thought such creatures extinct centuries ago.

The house was silent and after pulling out my phone and noticing the numerous missed calls I opened the bond and found that Eric was miles away and quite agitated.

I put another bottle of blood into the microwave and texted him. 'u r low on RB have 2 visit bar' he immediately responded 'NO till dusk c u bar'

I pondered why he traveled to New Orleans this night for a moment: perhaps to speak to his Queen. Being so close to sunrise I took what was left of my bottle of royalty bended to my room. I needed to bathe in the worst way, travel between realms takes a lot of you, and so I filled the tub and settled into the deep hot water.

The tub was so large that even my five feet eleven inch frame didn't reach both sides and so I allowed my head to submerge. Eyes closed under the hot water I felt my sore muscles begin to unknot themselves slowly. I lay still under the water and cleared my mind of all the worries. Getting Sookie away from Bill was proving to be difficult. I could tell the sun had risen and I needed to drain the tub or I would wake hours later still submerged in much cooler water. At human speed I sat and drained the tub, then stood and dried my body with a towel.

I lay in the middle of the large bed and briefly thought it to large for just myself before the sun took me under.

My eyes opened and I wondered what this night might bring. Eric would return from New Orleans. What of Sookie? I am not sure if I can watch her with Compton for much longer. I hope that my advice got through to her and she will ask for my help soon. I showered and dressed in jeans and boots again though this night I wore a black leather jacket. Tonight I would take the black Yamaha. Speeding towards Fangtasia I opened the bond between my childe and I and felt him getting closer and he was feeling determined. I parked next to my childe car, which had been here all day.

I knocked on the back door not having a key and was greeted by Pamela. "Godric, we were expecting you last night. Eric had to go and see the Queen, he should arrive soon." She led me into Eric's office; I could hear only a few employees milling about. "How are you this night Pamela?"

"I am looking forward to spending the evening with you and my maker showing you our bar. I know it is terribly gauche however it is exceedingly profitable."

"Yes that is what Eric professes as well," I smiled at her.

"I have opening tasks to perform you may remain here if you wish." She used human speed to leave the office leaving me alone to explore Eric's office. He has few personal items and the room reeks of bodily fluids. I found a closet with extra clothes and a few books along with a safe, I am sure that there are other more artfully concealed spaces but I do not wish to invade his privacy. I extracted his copy of 'The Art of War' and settled on to the couch and started at the beginning.

I was most of the way through the book when Eric bust into the room. "Master you are here, I was concerned when you did not visit last night as promised and you were unreachable on your mobile." Eric walked around the desk and lowered himself into his chair.

"Yes my childe I must apologize for my absence last night I did not mean to cause you distress. What was the purpose of your journey to New Orleans?"

Eric stiffened in his chair; "I had a visit just after closing last night the shifter who owns the bar where Sookie works came to me asking for help with a supernatural occurrence in Bon Temps." He seemed to be trying to make light of the situation. "I tried calling you to see if you might know the source of the denizens of Bon Temps black eyes and strange behaviour but when you didn't answer I went to Sophie Anne; she is known for her interest in all things strange and unknown. She told me that it is most likely a maenad and I also ran into Bill as he was leaving."

"Bill went to the Queen?"

"Yes and he somehow knows about the project the Queen has been forcing upon me. Not only that but Sophie Anne warned me not to drink from Sookie she claimed that if I did I would fall in love with her." Of all the red herrings to give my Childe that foolish child of a Queen could use. The bar had opened while I waited for Eric the loud pulsing music was distracting at best.

"Eric the Queen's project aside you have nothing to worry about. The reason I was unavailable last night is that I was in Bon Temps dealing with said maenad. She is no longer. Compton on the other hand he is going to be a problem. Come let us go out into the bar I have yet to see it while open."

I rose and Eric followed suit and we made our way out into the bar. It was done in black and grey with accents of red. Eric led me to a conspicuously empty booth and we sat opposite one another, a waitress approached us immediately eying Eric seductively. The sycophant took our orders and left seemingly unaware of the disgust we felt towards her.

I took in the bar, hundreds of foul smelling humans, and a number of vampires of various ages, none coming close to our ages of course. Some humans were dressed in Goth with far too much makeup and some looked for all the world to be tourists with their shorts and t-shirts and the ever-present camera bouncing on their belly. One such human approached out table slowly and asked to take out picture. Eric acquiesced and posed for the photo. As soon as the photo was taken he grabbed the camera and crushed it in his hand. "I never said you could keep it though" was his retort before the human scuttled back to his table where he gathered his party and they left the bar.

I think meeting Sookie has made even the most tolerable humans intolerable. Although it has been a long time that I even noticed much of what goes on around me especially the humans. As well I was anxious to get out to Bon Temps and see Sookie again.

The waitress returned with our bottles of Royalty Blended and this time she eyed me with interest that I did not return. "How do you stand it Eric?" I asked him.

"It gives my area vampires a place to gather as well as the local fangbangers a place to well… it serves its purpose as well as provides a tidy profit. In fact in lieu of a monetary tithe I ask for time spent in my bar. A vampire bar with no vampires isn't very profitable." We sat and drank our blood and watched the crowd for some time until Eric moved to sit in his throne. Pamela joined me for a time but needed to attend to her duties.

I watched as he sat and rebuffed the advances of countless humans some violently. Other vampires quickly snapped those up as they usually had some sort of wound. I sat alone lost in my thoughts of Sookie. I wondered if she was with Compton or if she was working for the shifter. She could be cleaning the mess that was left by the maenad. I would need to repair her porch. I was remembering the way her warm arms felt wrapped around my body when I noticed that a fangbanger had gotten far to close to me for their own good.

"What makes you think that you may touch me?" I asked her with contempt in my voice and while low every vampire looked my way. She began to stutter and shake under my gaze her fear palpable and revolting. Eric zipped over and removed the offending girl and sat down again across from me.

We sat in silence for a long while the area vampires seemingly no longer paying attention to our table. "I know this is not," Eric started to say. "Nonsense Eric it is fine," I assured him. Hours passed until finally the bar was winding down for the evening. Eric and Pam had closing duties and so I bid them goodnight and left through the back door.

Straddling the Yamaha behind my Childe's bar I wavered in my plans. Resolute I took off towards Bon Temps for the second night in a row. I pushed the bike and found it to be faster than the Ninja. I followed the same path as the night before, Merlottes was closed but this time I drove down Sookie's rutted driveway and parked behind the house away from the now oppressive smelling statue on the front lawn. I knocked on the back door and listened for life inside.


	7. Chapter 7 v2

I don't own anything I am just taking the characters for a walk.

* * *

A/N I have always thought that Allen Ball made a terrible mistake killing off Godric. This is what I think should have happened. I am going to try and follow the seasons as close as possible even with the changes I have made. Thanks for all the reviews and story follows it's super flattering- keep em coming : )

* * *

Chapter 7

As I stood on Sookie's open back porch I noticed that someone had pilled many broken items here. I let my senses sharpen allowing me to know for sure that the house was empty and had been for some time; Sookie's most recent scent trail was ten hours old. I listened out further than even a vampire could – something that no one knew I was capable of – and found another argument going on across the cemetery.

This night's argument was between childe and maker and apparently Bill was attempting to release his only months old childe. She was listing his failures as a maker: not teaching her to feed, not letting her out of the house, not telling her anything about vampires. When I heard Bill commit a terrible offence. I overheard him compel his newborn childe not to tell anyone of just these offences.

This would leave her without the abilities she would need to survive and not be a danger to humans. Why he would have created her if he did not wish to care for her and teach her our ways? I decided to follow Sookie's scent trail as I could tell she was not at Compton's either.

Astride my bike yet again this evening I pulled up behind Merlottes for the third time in less than as many nights and noticed the police commotion in the front parking lot. I entered through the back and sought out the shifter Sam. He was behind the bar and noticed me as soon as I entered the room.

"What are you doing here again?" I moved swiftly to his side so that my voice would not carry.

"Is that any way to thank the person who saved your life?" I raised my eyebrow in question. I stepped back to a more comfortable distance to further question him. "What happened here tonight? Have you seen Sookie?"

He seemed suspicious but answered me anyways, "A man was shot, Sookie was working but she disappeared shortly after all the commotion out front."

"You did not see her leave?" I was becoming increasing frustrated with not knowing if she was safe not having a connection to her.

"I saw her car leave, she was following Jason's truck." Our attention was diverted to the wailing woman being comforted by a man whom despite being a large black man wore feminine clothes and makeup and strangely smelt of his own childe they were followed closely by the police who were attempting to gather statements.

I decided that now would be a good time to take my leave lest I be stuck here answering questions I could not. I circled the parking lot trying to find hers and Jason's scents in all commotion it was near impossible but I found that he seems to prefer the same spot, which helped. I flew back to the bike and took off after their only minutes old scents. I was lead to a secluded but modest house both their vehicles were parked out front leaving no doubt that I had found the correct home. I parked near the front door and walked up and knocked. I was attempting to divine some reason for my tracking her down when she threw open the door; the look on her face was pure rage.

"Oh its you, I thought you were someone else. Come in please." Her features had changed dramatically to one of relief and she reached out and took my hand. "I'm glad you're here I took your advice and now I'm in need of some assistance."

"You only have to ask Ma Petite. You may formally ask another for protection from the vampire that you are bound to."

"Oh and do you know of someone who would be interested in offering said protection?" She looked into my eyes with hope and her lips twitched into a smirk near the end.

"I would be honoured to avail myself to you and I'm sure Eric would as well." I said returning her same body language.

"You said formal I suppose that would require witnesses then?"

"Yes."

"He asked me to accompany him tomorrow night somewhere special we are to meet at his home at dusk."

Thinking back to his release of his progeny. "I don't think it would be wise to go through with those plans. I overheard him releasing Jessica this evening it seems he plans to leave the area soon and will not be taking her with him."

"But she is so young doesn't she need to stay with him to learn to be a vampire?"

"Yes, and it seems that you might be a better maker than he." She still hadn't released my hand and I felt my earlier stress melt away at her touch.

Jason again interrupted our banter "Hey Godric what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if Sookie was alright after all the excitement last night is all." I lied convincingly at least to him; Sookie appeared to see right through me.

"Jason how are you doing? I thought you were going to lie down."

"No need to baby me sis I'm fine, you still planning on staying here tonight?" He asked her while looking at me.

"Yes I am and probably for the foreseeable future as Gran's is totally wrecked."

"Well that is fine with me, stay as long as you need to. I'm just gonna get me another beer you want one?"

"No thanks Jase I'm good." He sauntered off in the direction of I'm assuming the kitchen and Sookie eyed me suspiciously.

"I was concerned for you, I do not like the way he treats you. I do not trust his motives either." I explained quickly.

"That makes two of us now that I have had a chance to gather my thoughts."

Relief flooded my system at the same time my senses detected an intruder. Sookie also looked in the direction of the noise I noticed. Someone was climbing in a window.

Sookie spoke before I could move towards the intruder. "Andy what are you doing sneaking in Jason's bathroom window?" Sookie called out and Jason rushed out into the room after hearing her. Andy had a sheepish look on his face when he came out of the bathroom and saw that he had an audience.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier Jason." He gestured for him to follow him to another part of the house, which he did. Of course we could still hear him. "I wanted to make sure that you kept you mouth shut. I told everyone that I shot Eggs so I need for you all to go along with that story."

"Uh sure Andy. How's Tara?"

"She is some kinda upset. Lafayette took her over to his place tonight, he said he would watch over her." Sookie squeezed my hand at this comment.

"Okay then let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"That's just it Jason you need to stay out of the way. You have to go back to your normal routine. Let me and the police do our jobs."

"Why did you come in through the window anyways?"

"I didn't want anyone to see me here, now remember you didn't see me tonight."

Sookie and I stood still listening to the exchange and as soon as he made his way out the backdoor this time Jason came back as well.

"You sure got your self into a mess tonight Jason Stackhouse." Sookie admonished him.

"What was I supposed to do? Eggs was waving a knife at Andy and yelling that he was a murderer. If I hadn't shot him there's no telling what would have happened."

"Oh this is all my fault," Sookie wailed. "I should never have agreed to help him with his memories. Some things are better off left unknown."

"You couldn't have known what would happen sis it's not your fault, if anyone's to blame it's that Marianne chick." Jason attempted to sooth her.

"It is an unfortunate consequence of using your gift Ma Petite I am sure you meant him no harm."

"He wanted to know and I was so caught up in my own problems that I didn't even think that maybe his own mind hid those memories for a reason." Sookie started to cry.

"Shhh it's alright." I picked her up and held her close, running my hand over her hair and back. A phone started to ring and she stiffened in my arms. Jason retrieved her phone from her purse, which was on the counter in the kitchen. She looked at the caller id and held it up showing me that it was Bill calling.

"Remember he can feel your emotions." I warned her before she answered in a fake bubbly tone. I moved slightly away from her as to not distract her. I could of course hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hey Bill what's up?"

"I was worried I expected you home before now. Where are you?"

"I'm at Jason's I need to stay here with him tonight."

"Are you sure you need to remain with him all night? I was looking forward to seeing you." I noticed her eyes dilate and the smell of her arousal made my fangs run out.

"Eggs was shot in the parking lot during my shift tonight." She said flatly and she seemed to be fighting her emotions she shook her head and her scent dissipated a bit.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with you staying at Jasons?" Bill argued.

"They are my friends Bill and they need me, I have been so busy with my own stuff that I haven't been a very good friend, poor Tara I don't think she will every forgive me." She started to cry again.

"Well if that is how you feel then, we are still going out tomorrow night though right?" She looked into my eyes at this question and I nodded.

"Yes of course Bill I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good then I will see you tomorrow night then sweetheart. Sweet dreams." And he hung up.

"That is dirty pool he is playing interfering with my emotions like that to sway me to him."

"We need a plan for tomorrow night."

"What is going on here I though you were all in love with Bill?" Jason asked us.

"I am not sure that Bill's intentions towards me are altogether noble Jason. I am only telling you so that you know to keep out of the mess I am sure will follow."

"You can not meet him alone tomorrow. Eric and I will meet you here an hour after dusk and you can ask for our protection. Jason if you were present it would provide another witness which would be helpful." Jason nodded to say he would be here.

"An hour? Won't he be suspicious how will I delay our departure until you get here?"

"With all that's gone on tonight I'm sure you can come up with something." I smirked at her and she swatted my shoulder. I needed to get back to Eric it was time to let him know what was going on with Sookie. "I need to leave Eric will be wondering. Hand me your phone so I can add my number." I added mine, Eric's and Pam's numbers to her address book. I passed her phone back to her and leant down and kissed her cheek. "I will see you tomorrow night Ma Petite, stay safe." I nodded to Jason.

"Goodnight Godric. Thank you for your help."

"Anytime," and I left her watching me from the open doorway straddle my bike and take off into the night. I slowed as I passed Hummingbird Lane and listened for signs of life at the Compton place but hearing nothing. I pushed my bike and sped onto the highway on ramp. I opened my bond with Eric to find out where he was; he appeared to be at his home. As soon as the garage door closed Eric opened the interior door he stood there in bare feet and jeans having just showered.

"I was wondering when you would grace me with your presence." He was put out and being indignant.

"That is enough of that come we have much to discuss." I pushed past him into the living room and gestured for him to take a seat, which of course he did. "The other night you mentioned you did not trust Compton's reasons for moving into your area yes? Have you learnt anything more about this from your Queen perhaps?"

"No master as I said I know nothing of why he might be in my area. He was a member of her court until recently which of course increased my suspicion in his claim to be mainstreaming while living in his human home no less."

"I am going to offer my protection to Sookie tomorrow evening I would like you to witness this."


	8. Chapter 8 v2

I don't own anything I am just taking the characters for a walk.

* * *

A/N I have always thought that Allen Ball made a terrible mistake killing off Godric. This is what I think should have happened. I am going to try and follow the seasons as close as possible even with the changes I have made. Thanks for all the reviews and story follows it's super flattering- keep em coming : )

* * *

Chapter 8

Eric's fangs ran out and he shot up off the couch in anger: "you're offering her your protection? You just met her! What else are you not telling me? Does this have anything to do with your absence last night?"

"Eric, calm yourself! I know that you yourself have been intrigued by her. However she is my soul mate."

This statement deflated Eric's anger and he sat again lounging on his oversized black leather sofa. "You say this with such certainty, Master."

"Yes my childe, just as I stepped out onto the roof in Dallas I was visited by an angel. I immediately changed my plans to meet the sun. But I was held prisoner, a mere spectator to the subsequent conversations. I was unable to gain control of my body until Sookie said 'Godric we only have but a few moments'. These were the same words spoken by the angel and not a moment too soon as the suns rays were cresting on the horizon."

"And last night?"

"When you spoke of the bull headed creature I knew what Sookie could be returning to, and so I went to offer my assistance. With the maenad gone releasing her from Bill's clutches remains my only goal."

"Bill will not take this well, are you sure that Sookie will go along with this? She holds to her belief that they are in love so adamantly." The way he says love with such distain worries me.

"She has had time to reflect on the timeline of their relationship, as well as the effects of his blood. We are to meet her at her brothers an hour after sunset." I rose and ventured into the kitchen to procure another bottle of royalty blended and put it into the microwave. The ding brought me out of my daydreaming, I was once again thinking about Sookie.

"Master, I have retrieved all of the blood that the Queen gave me and glamoured the human dealer I was using to sell it so that he does not remember anything. Also the other night upon entering the Queens compound Bill was leaving: he threatened that if I didn't leave Sookie alone he would tell the Queen about my dealing blood."

"And you worry that when I offer protection to Sookie, Bill will out you as a blood dealer."

"Yes." Eric was standing in the doorway arms crossed over his chest defensively.

"My childe I would never allow any harm to come to you rest assured that even if he reports you to the Magister and even better the Queen herself; you have done nothing wrong."

"The magister is not known for his fairness of late. The last sentence he gave in my area to Bill -I might add- it was highly unusual. Bill ended a vampire in defense of Sookie and for punishment he had to make Jessica his childe. Of course the first chance he got, he dumped her on Pam and I."

"This explains the conversation I overheard earlier." Why would the magister make such a ruling? The usual punishment is six months in silver.

"Please don't tell me that Jessica will soon be my problem yet again?"

"Someone needs to care for her, she is far to young to be released which is what he did tonight."

"He released her? He does not follow rules, he seems to think himself above them."

"The reason for which will soon be known. I am sure of it." I finished my blood and put the bottle into the recycling. I walked away and found Eric's study I wanted to find something to read to take my mind off all of the ways tomorrow evenings plans could go astray. I am not used to having more than one focus to worry about. For centuries it has only been my Childe and myself. Even though I needed the distraction I didn't even notice which book I was reading until Eric wandered in and called me out on my selection. Ignoring his comment for the cheap shot it was I instead asked him, "do you have everything in order for the Magester if we were to call upon him tomorrow?"

"Yes master I believe that if we were to contact him first I would be able to make my case successfully." I put the book back on the shelf and decided to retire for the day.

"Good, until tomorrow then my Childe."

I made my way to my room and lay in the bed. I could still smell Sookie on my clothes faintly. So many variables but really it all comes down to Sookie and that hour it will take us to get to her. The dawn took me while I was still working through all the possibilities for the thousandth time.

I awoke and immediately began pacing the length of my room. Dusk was still hours away and I could not leave until the sun had fully set. I pulled out my phone and noticed that I had a missed call and message from Sookie.

'Hey Godric it's Sookie, I know I was supposed to be lying low but, I went over to Bill's during the day and I found the place trashed and completely empty. Just thought you might want to know, see you soon I guess.'

I continued to pace as I pondered this new information. If Bill was out of the picture by other means then possibly Sookie would be free to come to me. Still if he did not leave voluntarily then Eric would be duty bound to find him. This complicates matters even further. I sent Eric a text 'Bill missing be ready to leave at dusk'

The shudders finally fell and released us from our daytime prisons. Eric and I both sped to the garage and I got behind the wheel of his Escalade just in case we needed room for passengers later. I drove directly to Jason's home at almost top speed, I pulled in behind Sookie's little yellow car and we got out and I knocked on the door.

The door opened and Sookie asked us in more sedately than yesterday having been expecting us. She offered us a drink to which we declined and then led us into the living room where we took up places on Jason's worn furniture. Sookie sat next to me again and I took her hand in my own and pulled her closer as I settled into the couch. I ignored Eric and Jason who were both watching us closely and asked her to tell us what she saw at Compton's.

"Well I went over there to grab my stuff during the day. And the first thing I noticed was this box, it was left on the stoop by a delivery person I think." She pointed to a box on the coffee table. I lifted the lid and inside was a lavender dress.

"Not really your colour is it? Ma Petite," I smirked at her. Not Jessica's either since she's a red head.

"It's for me alright! I was to wear it tonight according to the note. Anyways, so I went inside and the place was trashed everything was upended it looked like some sort of fight maybe. But the door was locked which is weird. And so I used my telepathy to check on them but no one was home at all."

"You can tell where a vampire rests with your gift?" Eric was quick to ask her I could tell he had not thought of this use yet.

"You all read like a void or a bubble where others thoughts clusters are. So yes I can tell if your there it's like something's missing: the absence of thoughts." Her gift really is fascinating, but we have more pressing issues at hand tonight.

"Eric you will go over to Bill's and see what you can find, but first even if Bill isn't here we still have witnesses one of which is the Sheriff in this area." I looked into her eyes hoping she wouldn't change her mind.

"Godric I would like to ask you for your formal protection from Bill Compton. I do not want to be associated with him anymore, in anyway." She held my gaze the entire time and I was blown away by my own triumphant feelings.

"Just so that I am clear, Sookie you no longer wish to be Bill's human but Godric's instead?" Eric pushed her to clarify using our claiming terminologies.

"If that is the correct terminology then yes, and for certain on the not being Bill's anything." I couldn't believe she was to be mine all the worrying for nothing. I pulled her close and kissed her passionately until she needed to pull away to breathe.

"I am so very happy to hear you say so Ma Petite."

"Okay well if you all don't need me anymore I think I will leave you to it. I'm gonna head over to Merlottes and see about acting normal like Andy wanted." He shook his head and left out the front door closing it behind him.

"Well I guess I can go see about Bill's place now, maybe I will be able to tell what happened." Eric got up and left in almost the same manner as Jason had not a moment earlier.

"Alone at last, you realize that since we met we have only had a few precious moments alone together." The moment the words were out of my mouth I regretted bringing attention to the fact that she barely knew me.

"I feel as if I know you much better than I do, I'm drawn to you and when you're near I feel safe, content."

"Watching you with him was pure torment as I am also drawn to you. Your kisses warm me from the inside, you remind me of my human years so long ago. You have the most ethereal glow about you, it's more noticeable when I am near which I find I like very much." She kissed me lightly on the lips and then she leaned back grinning at me with a questioning look.

"Yes even more now: it's almost blinding." I told her jokingly to which she replied by slapping my chest. I gathered her in my arms and went in search of a mirror. When she first saw our reflections her eyes began to tear, I couldn't understand why such a beautiful sight would cause her pain.

"Don't cry little one, it hurts me to see you cry." She shuddered and wiped furiously at her tears.

"It's just that humans don't glow! And look at me! I glow like you do… what am I? I'm some sort of freak."

"Please don't say these things Sookie you are special. Why would you want to be just like everyone else: they are awful and you know it. Years of hearing what everyone thinks surely you have come to the same conclusion as I have over the past few thousand centuries. Humans are cruel, ignorant, self serving and generally awful. Why would you want to be like them when you are so much more you are beautiful and kind, loyal, brave, selfless and loving even to those whom you do not know."

"Not everyone there are good people out there, you would have loved my Gran; I wish she could have met you instead of…"

"Few and far between Ma Petite and I too wish I could have met the woman who raised you, she must have been a wonderful woman." My cell began to ring so I brought us back to the couch and answered Eric's call.

"Master, Sookie was right to worry I can smell multiple Were and there seems to be items missing. I have found his progeny Jessica she stayed elsewhere, and only came back after feeling a call from her Maker. Can you meet us here?" I closed my phone and placed it back in the inside pocket of my Jacket.

"Eric needs us at Bill's will you be okay going there?"

"Yes of course, just let me grab my purse." She rose and went into the kitchen and retrieved her purse and we left through the front door, Sookie locked it behind us. I helped her into the passenger side of the Escalade and we drove to Bills in comfortable silence. I sped around to her side and helped her down and we walked hand in hand into Bill's crumbling home. Eric greeted us with a nod while Jessica threw herself into Sookie's arms.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry! But don't you worry, we will get someone to teach you and we will be just fine without him in no time, you'll see." The baby vampire started to cry at her words of comfort and Eric rolled his eyes. I took the opportunity to let my senses take in the home, which was much changed since I was here last.

Just as Eric said there were scents from six Weres and I could smell burnt vampire flesh plus another Vampire that seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. The living room especially was destroyed and the computer that I remember being in the corner was missing. It seems that they ambushed him as he rose having discovered his resting place beneath the stairs – not a very well hidden resting place for a vampire with a well known home.

"Jessica how is it that you were not involved? Where did you rest this past day?" I asked her, she seemed to be calming under Sookie's gentle touch.

"I stayed with Hoyt."

"Sweetie you can't be doing that anymore what if Mrs. Fortenberry found out?" Sookie admonished her; she _was_ a better Maker than Bill.

"I know. I didn't have anywhere else to go, I didn't know where you were after Bill…" She was unable to say he released her because of the compulsion he gave her before he cruelly kicked her out.

"It's alright Jessica, we know that he released you and did not teach you what he should have as your Maker. It is his failure not yours." Jessica left Sookie's arms to embrace me, which I uncharacteristically allowed. Sookie's eyes betrayed her feelings though she tried to hide that she didn't like to see another in my arms.

All of a sudden Eric dropped to his knees in agony.


	9. Chapter 9 v2

I don't own anything I am just taking the characters for a walk.

* * *

A/N I have always thought that Allen Ball made a terrible mistake killing off Godric. This is what I think should have happened. I am going to try and follow the seasons as close as possible even with the changes I have made. Thanks for all the reviews and story follows it's super flattering- keep em coming : )

* * *

Chapter 9

"Go Eric I will finish up here and we will meet you when we can." I tell my Childe knowing that only bodily harm to Pam would affect him so strongly. He is gone before the baby vampire can even figure out what happened.

"What was that? What's wrong?" Jessica asked, not having even the most basic knowledge of our kind.

"It's Pam isn't it? You should go with him we can follow in the car, we'll be fine it's Pam that needs your help." Sookie pleaded, we were finished assessing the home and really all that need be done was to bring them both to safety.

"You should both gather your belongings this home is no longer safe – not that it was before – we are heading towards Shreveport I will text you the final destination when I know it." I waited for them to gather their meager possessions grateful that they were swift. After seeing them into the Escalade I handed her the keys and kissed her too briefly before speeding off after Eric.

As quick as I flew I caught up to Eric just before we reached Fangtasia: I took out my phone and texted Sookie and replaced it just as we landed at the back door. Eric practically ripped the door from its hinges and zoomed downstairs with me right on his heels. The sight before us when we reached the basement was difficult to stomach knowing that in all my worries last night I had forgotten Pam, and in doing so left her vulnerable. This area's Magester has clearly over stepped his authority in attempting to gain information from my grandchilde. Before Eric or the Magester can react to our presence I free her from the silver he has bound her in and have him by the throat.

I snarl, "What is the meaning of this?" the Magester is alone that fact in and of it self is odd, coupled with his behaviour I wonder if his actions are in deed sanctioned by the Authority. Eric helps Pam up and finds some bagged blood for her in a nearby fridge.

"Unhand me! You have no right to interfere in Authority business!" He spoke with a confidence he clearly didn't feel as I continued to slowly crush his throat and he struggled against me impotently.

"I have my doubts to the veracity of your claim, what is the nature of your business here tonight?" I demand without releasing him, Eric and Pam have moved to flank me and the three of us impatiently await his answer.

"I am investigating this area's spike in V users. I spoke to Sophie Anne and she led me to believe that her Sherriff here is to blame and that as his junior she was powerless to stop him. I was simply asking Pam for the whereabouts of her Maker and his stash blood."

"Well there is your problem! What loyal Childe would turn their Maker in under such obviously trumped up charges? Eric did you put in that call to the Authority that I asked you to make?"

"Yes Master I called before I went to rest just this morning."

"And so it seems we have ourselves a misunderstanding, if you had bothered to check in before you began your witch hunt Magnus all this could have been avoided." I released my grip on his throat but did not change my stance. He rubbed at his throat; while we did not breathe the bones in the throat crush easily. I gestured to Eric for him deal with the situation, as I was still too enraged to deal with him rationally.

"As Godric mentioned I called the Authority to report the very crime you are accusing me of. I waited this long to report it as my hands were tied. I owe my Queen fealty and when she gives me a direct order I must obey it or it would be treason. However I am also duty bound as a Sherriff to report the illegal selling of our blood to the Authority. Admitting my sins to my Maker, pushed me to my decision to report that Queen Sophie Anne has been forcing me to deal her blood for cash for some time and I have proof of her guilt."

"Well this changes things, lets see this proof Northman." Magnus sneers suddenly confident that he will leave in one piece. I was distracted by the scent of Sookie who had just arrived and so my demeanor changed instantly. I tucked Pam under my arm and we ascended the staircase together leaving Eric to deal with Magnus and the Queens treachery. I spotted the girls at the bar, Sookie was ordering for both of them while Jessica looked around in awe. As we neared Sookie met my gaze and everything else fell away. I pulled her under my other arm surprising Pam who hadn't been briefed on Sookie nor Jessica's new status.

"Why don't we sit in Eric's booth it seems we have much to fill Pam in on?" I told all three lovely ladies.

"It would certainly seem so Master." Pam rarely addressed me so formally and I'm sure it had much to do with the events in the basement so I refrained from commenting although it did not go unnoticed by Sookie. We slid into the booth with Sookie closest to the wall and I replaced my arms about them and squeezed slightly. Jessica seemed content to sip her true blood and take in the atmosphere.

"I'm glad you're alright Pam you had us worried for a while." Sookie spoke up; Pam tilted her head in question.

"We were investigating Bill's disappearance when Eric felt your distress."

"Well that explains the baby vamps presence but not why Bill's human is currently stuck to your side." Pam sneered.

"It would seem that Bill is lacking in more than the Maker department, right Ma Petite?" I punctuated the statement with a kiss to her forehead. "She asked for and I granted my protection to her tonight. And as she has formed an attachment to Jessica I will also be taking over her training as Bill released her far too soon." I wasn't positive of the reaction I would get to this news but I wasn't disappointed.

Sookie and Jessica squealed in a very girlish fashion and I was rewarded with a passionate kiss with Sookie.

Pamela arched her back and leaned forward so as to watch our interaction more closely. "This is quite the change! Weren't you just last week insisting that you were in love with Compton? What changed?"

"We'll I guess it was a combination of a few things really, I feel like the wool has been lifted off my eyes. I can't believe that I fell for all his lies."

"Hush Ma Petite it's completely understandable. He was the first person you could not hear after all." I patted her knee and took her hand in mine leaving my left arm still around her shoulder.

"I so glad for you Sookie, he was different when you weren't around." I would like to get to the bottom of this statement in a more private setting, luckily Eric arrived and Jessica was distracted. As soon as she saw Magnus she started to shake visibly.

"I would like to apologize to you both for my actions earlier, and assure you that I will deal with this matter on your behalf." Magnus lowered not only his gaze but also his head in deference to me.

"I have one more item if you have a moment, Eric can we use your office?" Pam rose and I pulled Sookie along with me, I gestured for Magnus to take the lead and I collected Jessica who shook like a leaf as we followed him to the back. Sookie closed the door after we entered and I sat us all on the couch, Magnus took one of the guest chairs and stared at Sookie with interest.

"It has come to my attention that this one was created as a part of a punishment that you met out recently, yes?" I indicated Jessica.

"Yes, her Maker ended another in defense of a human which as you well know is against our laws."

"Yes but this was not such as simple case or you would have dealt with him in the usual manor, yes?"

"If we are to continue with this line of questions then I demand that the human be removed. She had no place here." His only warning was a low growl and I had him by the throat again.

"Do not speak of her in such a derogatory manner you have no clue as to her true nature and you overstep your authority again. That is twice this night alone do not think I won't report you Magnus. Answer my question."

"The Queen intervened on his behalf she said that the usual six months in silver would interfere with an important assignment she had given him."

"Which was?"

"He was working to secure an asset meant for her retinue, she wouldn't be more specific than that." I heard Sookie sharply draw in breath and start to hyperventilate. I dropped the Magester back into the chair roughly and wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face into my chest and sobbed.

"The purpose for my request for an audience was to inform you that Bill has prematurely released his progeny Jessica without training and his human Sookie Stackhouse has asked for my protection from him which I have granted. I will also take Jessica under my wing and train her in our ways." Magnus smoothed his clothes and seethed while I spoke.

"Very well there are forms that you need to sign, I have some here with me, although I am sure that Eric has some as well." I called to my Childe and the door opened almost immediately revealing both he and Pam.

"Close the door, I simply want some standard transfer forms for both my charges." Eric closed the door (Pam went back to work) and he rustled up the appropriate forms and filled out the basic information for me. Jessica and I signed hers while only my signature was required for Sookie's, Magnus then signed as a witness. Bill was striped of both in absentia and while I wanted to celebrate, Sookie's obvious distress at hearing the extent of Bill's betrayal was palpable. As soon as they were signed Magnus took both forms and retreated from the room hastily.

"I will see you later my Childe." With Sookie securely in my arms I gestured to Jessica and we departed through the back door. I didn't see the car and so I followed Jessica who of course knew its location. I retrieved the keys from Sookie's purse and deposited her in the backseat and Jessica took over as I climbed into the drivers seat and took them to Eric's home.

The drive was quiet apart from her soft sobbing, which was tearing at my soul. With white knuckles I drove as fast as possible and I soon had her back in my arms. I toed off my boots at the door to the kitchen and moved into the room allowing Jessica to look around. I slipped off Sookie's shoes and left them in the kitchen.

"There is blood in the fridge you are welcome to anything, the living room is through here and feel free to read anything on the shelves in Eric's study." I nodded to the rooms on our way past. "Here is your room it's light tight of course and the whole house has shudders which block the suns rays. Although I prefer that you rest within your room during the daylight hours. Please make sure to drink at least two bottles before you go to rest for the day and you may take some to keep in your room for when you rise as well if you wish."

"Thank you Godric I don't know how I will ever thank you for this." She awkwardly embraced us both as I was still carrying Sookie.

"I'm sure that you will learn quickly I have faith in you, we will see you tomorrow evening little one rest well." I left her in the hallway and disappeared into my room.

I pulled the covers down and curled up in the middle of my bed and held Sookie close. We stayed that way for hours until she began to hiccup and so I pulled us upright and leaned against the headboard with her between my legs. I smoothed her hair back from her tear-stained face and whispered "Shh Ma Petite det är okej. Jag kommer inte låta något hända dig. din säker, din säkra." I kissed her hair and her breathing began to slow. I heard Eric come home and I moved slightly to extract my phone, I needed him to retrieve Sookie's bags from the truck. He entered the room momentarily and placed the bags near the dresser at the foot of the bed. And then he sat on the end of the bed.

"Bill's reasons for being in Bon Temps were revealed to be at the behest of your Queen by the Magester." I told him in explanation.

"Did you know?" I had thought her asleep, Eric's eyes widened at the venomous accusation she leveled at him. His eyes swept to mine as he felt my guilt.

"I had my suspicions but did not know for sure. It seems she used Bill to go behind my back."

"I just feel so stupid to have believe him, and now what? I still have his blood inside me. He can still feel my emotions and find me what forever? It's there anything we can do?" She turned her face to look up into mine imploringly. I broke her gaze and nodded to Eric.

"Goodnight Master, Sookie." And he left closing the door behind himself.

"Ma Petite there is another step beyond the form I signed tonight and filed with the Authority. Those while they give me formal status as your Master, I know, I know the terminology is archaic. But it is as it is Vampires take a long time to change anything. A blood bond would override his claim and further dilute his hold over you." I gently turned her so that she was straddling my lap and rested my hands on her ass kneading her muscles tenderly.

"Wouldn't that be just trading one for another not that I am comparing you to him in any way." She blushed and distractingly ground her hips into mine.

"A blood bond is different than simply giving another blood which creates a one way connection from stronger to weaker, giver to taker. A blood bond is created with three mutual exchanges performed over three separate nights and results in a two-way permanent bond. The only union stronger would be for us to be pledged by the knife in a witnessed ceremony similar to hand-fasting rites."

"I have heard of this it's what our current marriage vows are based on right?"

"While that is true hand-fasting when performed correctly binds the souls for all eternity."

I raised my hands to her face and used my thumbs to wipe her tears from her cheeks and then licked each slowly while she watched seemingly fascinated. I placed my lips on hers once, twice while my hands trailed down her sides to rest on her hips. When her hands left her thighs to explore my chest and one found it way into my hair and pulled, I instinctually growled and pulled her closer. We lost ourselves in exploring each other's mouths and bodies.

I found she too like to have her hair pulled as evidenced by her moans. She deliberately cut her tongue on one of my fangs as she was caressing them causing me to moan and suck greedily on her tongue. The taste was like nothing I had ever tasted sweeter than ambrosia, and thicker than I expected too. We pushed and pulled at each other's shirts working to allow ourselves better access to more flesh. I cheated and used my speed to remove both garments and throw them behind me. I stilled at the sight of her, her eyes lidded in lust, her breathing laboured, her lips bee stung from our kisses.

"Have I told you how startlingly beautiful you are?" She blushed at my words and it deepened as I continued to stare at her wanting to memorize her body. I extricated her perfectly round breasts from her bra and watched her nipples rise to attention as I drug my thumbs across them. I could smell her arousal and her breathing shortened to pants. She pushed against my shoulder and I lay back as she rose above me slightly to trace my tattoos with her small pink tongue breathing her hot breath over the moist path as she went. My hands delved beneath her waistband and I cupped her ass in both hands. She helped give me more room to explore by unbuttoning her jeans and started to rub her legs together using her feet to remove them.

I rolled her over and rose to my knees and divested her of her jeans. Slowly I trailed up her body leaving open mouthed kissed along the way to her warm mouth. Our tongues danced again dueling for dominance. Leaving her mouth so she could breath I slowly grazed my fangs along her neck with just enough force to draw blood and then I slowly lapped at the twin trails erasing the marks. She gasped and both her hands closed suddenly causing her to pull my hair and squeeze my ass simultaneously. I growled and grinned at her before I lowered my mouth to take her left nipple into my mouth and flick it rhythmically with my tongue. My hand found its way south and I let my fingers dance along the edge of her panties making her squirm and thrust her hips against mine.

I barely noticed the shutters closing and I very reluctantly pulled away with a groan knowing that we needed to discuss more practical things before the dawn claimed me for the day.

"Ma Petite this is Eric's home and we will have someone bring food during the day for you and anything else you may need." I continued to stroke her slides with my hands. "Each room is light tight and the shutters for each room can be operated independently from panels near the doors. I know I can not keep you here, even though I want to, so that I know that you will be safe, but mostly I would like nothing more than to wake with you here in my arms when I rise." She kissed me softly, "you don't have to do all that for me, really. But I will stay because you asked me so nicely." I pulled her close and hugged her tight to me and I rolled over onto my back. She curled herself into my side her head on my chest and she draped her leg and arm over me. I wrapped my arms around her and my hand unconsciously drew patterns on her back. I listened to her breathing slow I thought about how lucky I was to have her here with me in my resting place.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything I am just taking the characters for a walk.

* * *

A/N I have always thought that Allen Ball made a terrible mistake killing off Godric. This is what I think should have happened. I am going to try and follow the seasons as close as possible even with the changes I have made. Thanks for all the reviews and story follows it's super flattering- keep em coming : )

* * *

Chapter 10

I reached out for my phone which I had placed on the bedside table after I texted Eric earlier and emailed Bobby - Eric's day guy.

Bobby,

Eric and I have a guest staying with us for whom I would like you to purchase food for. You should also acquire the appropriate cooking utensils as needed and enough staples and fresh food for a least a week. Shop for someone who cooks and bakes most meals from scratch: get help if needed. Also purchase a coffee maker and the requisite premium coffee as well as a variety of teas. Make sure to have these items here well before noon.

Godric

I sent the email and absently looked through my own messages forwarding anything Sheriff related that came to me erroneously to Isobel. I also penned a harshly worded email to the Authority about Magnus's actions this evening. Between the immature blood-dealing Monarchs and off book Magesters I was almost nostalgic for last week's shrill AVL spokeswoman. I returned my phone to the bedside table.

I longed for the old days; things were so much simpler under the council of supernaturals. But ever since the last Great War most of the beings that were able had hidden themselves away in their own realms thus dissolving the council. Now it was just the Two-Natured and Vampire. The level of cohesion in their community allowed our race to run roughshod over them with hardly any real resistance. Most packs had some agreement with their area's Vampires for security and some were even addicted to our blood.

I settled closer to Sookie her body heat warming me and kissed her softly on the top of her head. "Goodnight Ma Petite."

"Goodnight Godric," she murmured almost incoherently as I fell to my rest for the day.

I awoke in much the same position but without Sookie in my arms. At first I was panicked that something had happened to her, but I could hear that she was in the house. Then I realized that the sun had not set and I did not reminder her that I rose a couple of hours before dusk. I waited not so patiently listening to Sookie move about the house. By the sounds and smells of things she was in the kitchen. I could smell coffee, toasted pine nuts and the sweet smell of balsamic, olive oil and thyme roasted together. Then I got a waft of roasted chicken; I could hear the sizzle as if I were in the same room. I listened as she rushed around slicing and mixing ingredients furiously until I could hear nothing but her moans of enjoyment and crunching as she ate.

The sounds she was making were causing me to become painfully aroused. I let my hand drift under the covers and encircle my cock. I stoked myself while I let my imagination drift to Sookie moaning while she took me into her mouth. Suddenly her movements quickened again and it seemed she was cleaning up much too quickly for my tastes. The sounds died down and I tracker her heart beat and small footsteps to just outside the door. I smiled at the gasp she let out in her surprise at seeing me awake. Her hand flew to her breast and I sat up and beckoned her forward.

She slowly made her way to the bed and as soon as she was within my grasp I snatched her up and placed her next to me and leaned into her while I captured her mouth in a heated kiss. I tasted more ingredients mixed in with those I had smelt: goat cheese, kalamata olives and fresh spinach.

"Mmm, you taste exquisite Ma Petite - a chicken spinach salad - am I right?"

"Yes, wow you can tell all that from one kiss?"

"Well some I could smell and hear you make the others yes from the kiss."

"You don't mind? I thought vampires didn't like human food?"

"I suppose there are some who dislike a few smells or tastes just as most humans, I do not like the smell of most of the fast restaurant food items and some Asian foods can be quite pungent."

"I know what you mean about the fast food smells I have to shower and change after my shift and I hardly ever eat fast food, I like to cook. Gran taught me, we used to cook and bake all the time together."

"Well I'm glad you got the chance to make something here."

"Yes, I think I was the first to cook anything in that kitchen _it's huge_ and such a waste with no one to use it. I was startled to find it so full of food when I woke. I know you said there would be food but…. I think someone when a little over board." I started to kiss down her neck and I pressed my nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply and moaned. My hands found their way inside her shirt and I pulled and pinched her nipples through her bra while the other unfastened it with a flick of my wrist. I pushed the fabric up and cupped her breast in my hand firmly while I drug my thumb over her erect nipple roughly. She arched her back pressing further into my hand and moaned.

She used her nails as her hands roamed my back and up into my short hair which she used to pull me to her mouth. She was wearing far to many clothes for my liking but I knew I should take things slow there was still so much we needed to talk about and I didn't want her to think that I took advantage of her or lied to her like that fool Compton. I rolled onto my back and pulled her with me without breaking the kiss. I let my hands wander over every square inch of her body that I could reach. When she deliberately cut her tongue again I couldn't stop the low steady growl while I sucked on her tongue prolonging the trickle of her sweet blood into my mouth. After she cut her tongue twice and the wound healed I pulled away I looked deep into her big brown lust filled eyes which I'm sure mirrored my own gray ones.

"You drive me crazy with lust little one I want you so bad," I punctuated my statement by grinding my erection into her core. "But there is so much we need to discuss first and I don't want to push you." I released her tresses that I had tangled in my grasp and let my hands drift up and down her back slowly. We slowly calmed down still wrapped in each other's arms.

"What am I?"

"I'm afraid my answer won't be as straight forward as you might hope." I pulled us upright and leaned against the headboard with her between my thighs. I put my mouth to her ear and spoke very quietly. "From what I have observed since I have met you, as well as my many centuries of experience, I believe you to be a hybrid of a few races. One I believe to be Fae the other I suspect is divine though I am not sure as to which God or Goddess yet and of course human though to what degree I'm not sure of that either."

She turned and straddled my legs so that she could whisper back. "You mean like Tinker Bell? Gods and Goddesses?"

"The Fae are nothing like Disney movies or fairy tales make them out to be. Faeries are beautiful yes but cunning and very deadly and extremely magical. There are many different kinds of Fae, tinker bell would be similar to a sprite in stature but not in demeanor."

"And the God's and Goddesses? I guess your not talking about God like in the Christian bible."

"No I'm not Ma Petite." I listened carefully to our surroundings to see if anyone might overhear our conversation. Hearing no one even Eric had yet to rise. I leant in close and whispered in her ear, "the reason I am able to discern your heritage is it is similar to my own before I was turned of course." I quickly put my fingers to her lips. "My father is Hades and my mother a fire faery. I have never told anyone this even Eric. I believe my Maker suspected at least the Fae but he met his true death less than a decade after I was turned." I watched her face closely as each emotion passed over it quickly. "He was even older than I am now when he made found me, I was gravely wounded during one of the many Great Wars that have raged between the races over the years. Most of the other races have gone into hiding. And now it is just Vampire, the Two-Natured and Humans."

"How do they fit in? Sam, my boss, he's Two-Natured and he and Bill _do not_ get along."

"Even though they are able to move about during the day and in numbers can easily overpower a Vampire, they are not as organized as Vampire and so they are relegated to second class citizens barely above Human. Vampires have been for all our weaknesses the strongest supernatural race for centuries. And now that we are able to live out in the open our confidence in our superiority seems to have increased. But enough about all this depressing talk about politics and wars. Did you think about what I told you about blood bonds while I slept?" I smirked just thinking about bonding with her.

"Yes I did and I have some questions. But first I want thank you for letting me think this over during the day. I really appreciate your advice about not being able to trust my emotions at night or while asleep."

"Of course Ma Petite you can take as long as you need." I kissed her lips gently.

"I was wondering if the blood bond might affect my abilities?"

"It's possible, did you notice any change after the blood you have already had?"

"Yes although, I also started actively using my telepathy instead of only working to block everything out around the same time. But I think I noticed a change, especially with my shields."

"Is that what concerns you? That you might not be able to block everything out if it where to increase?"

"Yes I suppose as well as… well I think it would be dangerous to hear Vampire minds. Right?"

"Well I suppose… first off I think your shields would increase in direct proportion and as for hearing Vampires. I think that with a little practice you could get used to that and no one would be the wiser for your very strategic gift." I winked at her and smiled a genuine smile, which she returned.

She leant in close and whispered, "I've heard a few snippets before." She pulled away to gauge my reaction.

"Who have you heard?" I was a little worried but I really had nothing to hide from her I would have to be more careful.

"Eric just once when we were first negotiating terms for the trip to Dallas. He was thinking that he could threaten my family or Bill to get me to agree to anything but that he wanted to keep things above board now that you all are out in the open."

"Why _did_ you come to Dallas then?" I have been curious after seeing their relationship.

"Well I made a deal with him I would go to Dallas and find you if in exchange he let one of my friends go, he was holding him in the basement for dealing V."

"I see," well not really, why would Eric keep a V dealer and then let him go? Maybe this is the human he mentioned glamouring the other night?

* * *

Recipe for Chicken Spinach Salad:

Roast Boneless, Skinless Chicken Breast with olive oil, thyme, seasoning salt, cheyenne pepper, garlic salt - cut into bit sized pieces when finished.

Fresh baby spinach

Toasted Pine Nuts, Kalamata Olives, Fresh Goat Cheese (SaltSpringCheese .com- I like the one with the basil in the bottom)

Dressing:

In a saucepan simmer ingredients together till warm then pour over salad

Olive oil, Thyme, Balsamic Vinegar


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything I am just taking the characters for a walk.

* * *

A/N I have always thought that Allen Ball made a terrible mistake killing off Godric. This is what I think should have happened. I am going to try and follow the seasons as close as possible even with the changes I have made. Thanks for all the reviews and story follows it's super flattering- keep em coming : )

* * *

Chapter 11

My attention was drawn to Eric I had been so engrossed that I hadn't notice him rise.

"I sure am glad I agreed to it now though" She smiled at me, so quick to see the silver lining.

"As am I, Ma Petite, As am I." I kissed her and I poured all my feelings for her into it. She cut her tongue again and I groaned and let her feel what she did to me by grinding up into her. The shutters lowered on the house and I knew our time to talk was coming to an end.

"The others are up and I believe Eric may have overheard our conversation. He seems more contemplative than usual especially for first thing."

"You can feel him?"

"Yes Makers and progeny can feel each others emotions it is much like the blood bond I was describing but more powerful and as his Maker I am dominant; he must obey my commands."

"That's terrible!"

"But necessary I'm sure this arose from the need to teach the newborn vampire to feed and control their instincts so as to not be discovered. Unfortunately some makers such as you have seen abuse this power over their progeny terribly. This is not something that I have had to use with Eric for many centuries and even then he learnt quickly. In fact I believe most times since those very first years have been merely to get a reaction from me." I cut my eyes to the door as it opened to reveal Eric.

"Master you know me so well," he seemed perturbed that I would share such information about him with another. I invited him forward and he appeared next to us on the bed startling Sookie. He had curled his larger frame around us and his head was resting on my shoulder. I turned my head and he automatically raised his face to mine, the kiss was short and punctuated by a rapid increase in Sookie's heart rate. For Eric and I it was a sign of the trust and love we have for each other. It seemed that now that I have found my soul mate Eric was filled with uncertainty and concern.

"Jag älskar er båda, min son. Tvivla aldrig på din plats med mig." I attempted to comfort him.

"Hon lockar fara för henne som en siren" Although she couldn't understand our conversation she was picking up on the tone.

"I don't want to come between you," she seemed so unsure of herself.

"And you won't, Eric knows this" I said to assure them both. "Has the Queen discovered that Bill is missing?"

"I'm not sure, it would be best if we located him before that can happen lest she act on her displeasure." He shuddered Sophie Anne was known for her creative punishments.

"I'm sure that she will be distracted by Magnus and the Authority, possibly even dethroned." I thought back to my message and felt it should buy us the time needed to discover Bill's whereabouts.

"I can't believe he is still causing issues even now that he is gone." Sookie complained, "How can I help?"

"No Ma Petite I won't have you put in harms way we have other ways to retrieve him."

I looked to Eric who begrudgingly added: "Godric is right there is no need to involve you." He rose from the bed after giving us both steady looks and squeezing my thigh gently. "I need to get started on the search I will keep you apprised." And he was gone. Jessica was milling around so we needed to make our way out into the world and deal with our responsibilities even if all I wanted was to stay right here and taste every inch of her.

"We should get up, Jessica seems to be at a lost as to what to do with the TV."

"I can't blame her I couldn't figure it out either." She snickered and crawled out of my lap and off the bed, she fixed her clothes and I kissed her neck and patted her ass before sauntering into the bathroom to shower. I showered and changed quickly and found both girls in the kitchen having given up on the entertainment system.

"Jessica I need for you to help Eric with his search for your Maker, you should be able to feel his presence through your bond and even if he released you your Maker can still call you and compel you."

"I think he closes off our bond at most times. I have only felt glimpses mostly when he was angry with me. I can not feel him though I did feel something odd the other night it was like nothing I've ever felt it made me shiver."

"Did you feel a location associated with that feeling?" She seemed to think for a moment.

"Yes I think."

"Okay well have Eric start there, he is in his study." She left in search of Eric.

"I need to get home sometime I have so much work to do, Gran would be rolling in her grave if she knew I left it this long."

"I will accompany you, if you like. I believe I can show you some shortcuts." I smiled thinking about all the things I could teach her.

"Okay it's a good thing I had today off, I have to work a double tomorrow though." I worked hard to not let my face fall at hearing that she would be debasing herself by serving the patrons of the shifters bar.

"Shall we?" I gestured towards the garage and as she decided on jeans again tonight I decided to take one of the bikes. Her heart rate jumped and sped up the minute I straddled the black Yamaha, I looked into her eyes and they were filled with lust. "See something you like?" I teased her. She nodded and took my outstretched hand. I lowered the passenger foot pegs and warned her not to touch her legs to any part of the bike, as it would burn her. She hugged me tight and I opened the throttle slower than usual and we left Eric's and were soon driving down her rutted driveway.

The meat statue was still standing a silent sentinel on her lawn and the home seemed abandoned. We walked up the back steps and over the threshold, as I suspected I didn't need an invitation. I let my senses sharpen and made sure that we were alone, finding no one but the normal flora and fauna around for miles.

"We must work to repair this soon, I can show you how to reverse the magic the maenad used and return your home to its previous state of being."

"I think we should start with the monstrosity outside and of course make sure the windows and doors are still sound." She suggested practically.

"Alright I have some ideas and I think this is a perfect time to practice your powers. I checked no one is around." We made our way through the house and out the front door, the porch was unsound so I took her by the waist and we hovered the rest of the way. I set her down a ways back from the statue and turned her to face me, I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her nose crinkled up at the smell. "I am sorry but your just too cute." I kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"I want you to think back to when you first triggered your light what were you feeling? Your powers are triggered by your emotions, especially your defensive ones."

"Well I was scared and angry, Marianne was telling me to leave her house and Bill was throwing up black blood after biting her."

"Such a fool," I said under my breath. "Alright try and recreate those feeling and aim them towards the statue. She stepped away and closed her eyes for a moment, then they snapped open and her hands started to glow and blue light shot towards the statue. It was strong enough to topple it but as soon as it moved she stopped.

"Very good Sookie, it will get easier to use with practice you won't need to concentrate so much." It would be good to find out which element she favoured. "Lets try something else something a bit different." I pulled her a few paces away and pulled her down to sit cross-legged facing each other but kept her hands in mine.

"I mentioned being part fire faery, this is but one element, the others are earth, sky, and water. All Fae have an affinity for one or more of these depending on their heritage." I centered my being and pushed my Vampire nature down and fought to bring my Fae to the surface, this isn't something I did often it took a lot of energy to maintain and would alert others to my heritage.

I could hear Sookie gasp and I knew I was successful. I opened my eyes and released one hand and willed a ball of fire into existence and let it grow then I threw it at the statue. Her eyes widened at the sight and she tightened her grip on my other hand.

"Your beautiful," her voice was quiet and her free hand moved to caress my cheek.

"The others are in some ways more difficult the water element is present most everywhere and those who command it can hold sway over those who depend on it. Earth Fae are known for their affinity with nature and are often healers. The Sky Fae are associated with the sun, moon and stars and hold sway over the air, and just as Zeus is known for his affinity to lightening that is also an element associated with the Sky Fae. I want you to close your eyes and take slow deep breaths, concentrate look deep within yourself."

I let my energy flow into her from our connected hands. I watched as she began to glow brighter and her hair began to move as if lifted on a breeze.

"You're looking for your spark, that place within yourself that contains your dormant magic. You'll know when you find it, it will call out to you." I could feel her energy being passed back to me through our hands it was strong, I sent her another wave to both encourage and teach her.

I heard her heart beat begin to slow and along with her breath stop for a moment, then her eyes snapped open and she inhaled a huge breath. The air around us felt charged and it became denser I noticed dark clouds forming overhead, when all of a sudden the sky opened and rain fell along with lightening which hit the meat statue several times. I smiled widely at her knowing that she had found her Sky Fae spark and was showing off a bit.

Her lightening had reignited the already smoldering statue so I pulled us upright and sent another few fireballs to other areas to help it along. I pulled her into a tight embrace. "I am so proud of you Ma Petite most take many tries to find their spark when they come of age." I pulled her towards the house and we again hovered over the destroyed porch.

"What else can you do?"

"There is much to teach you, but we must go slow its very draining." I reverted to my Vampire state and we went about the house securing it. I quickly repaired any window or door that was broken using a simple charm, which I taught Sookie. She was fascinated and used it on some of the broken and burnt photos, which we found in the fireplace. Just as I warned her she began to feel drained and tired quickly. We had successfully reclaimed the home and it was already responding as if she were the owner again when we tested if I could enter without an invitation. I made sure to keep the fire going outside as we worked inside and soon the statue was ash.

"Why don't you call the wind and disperse it little one?"

"Okay I'll try." She again closed her eyes to concentrate and soon the wind picked up and spread the ash.

"Good job! Now with that gone, I want to call someone to fix the porch and help with the removal of all the mud and broken furniture. It's the least I can do after I blasted through your porch."

"Alright but all I want is for you to help, its my home and so its my responsibility to fix it." I was relieved that she was even allowing me to help; I have seen how stubborn she is. I took out my phone and called Eric.

"Do you have the number for someone that could fix up Sookie's place? The Maenad did a number on it; mostly cleaning mud from nearly every surface and disposing of broken items. Also some damage was sustained which needs repairing."

"I am glad you called Master I wanted to give you an update, we found Bill's car along with dead Weres. Master they have the brand. It seems the vehicle left the road for some reason, they had already traveled into Mississippi though and there is no sign of him in the immediate area. As for the repairs I do know of someone who owes me a favour or two. I will text you his information." He hung up and I received a text momentarily. I hope that Eric isn't blinded by quest to find the owner of said Were's. I called the number and a gruff voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes. Is this Alcide Herveaux?"

"Speaking." I have never understood this custom, no matter.

"Eric Northman gave me your information, I am calling with a job for you, I have a home which needs to be repaired. Can I text you the address?"

"Uh sure, when do you need me?"

"Right now would be good, how soon can you make it to Bon Temps?"

"It'll take about an hour to get out there."

"In that case meet me at the local bar and grill Merlottes, do you know the place?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be there." I ended the call and pocketed my phone.

"I thought we might need to get some fuel into you after all this practicing, and since your place is still not really fit…"

"Are you sure you don't mind? I know you probably don't like..."

"Don't worry about it Ma Petite, it doesn't bother me enough that you need change your behaviour. Lets head over there, yes." We walked hand in hand to the bike and within minutes we were parking in the back parking lot where her scent was strongest.

"This is exactly where I always park when I work?" She said questioningly, and I just tapped my nose and smiled while I took her hand and we walked in the back door and into the bar. Everyone stopped and stared at us the minute we crossed the threshold from the hallway to the bar. Her hand gripped mine tighter and I guessed that she was adjusting to the onslaught of thoughts. Sam immediately noticed us and called her over, his expression was angry. I kissed her hand and gave her a wink and walked over to the bar where Jason was sitting surrounded by women.

"Hey Godric," he said in friendly greeting and somehow rearranged the women so that I could sit with him without any complaints. I wondered at this briefly.

"How are you this evening Jason?" I asked while I observed the patrons gawk at us.

"Oh good I guess and how are _things_?"

"They are good just now, your sister is going to let me help her with the repairs to Gran's house." I told him with no small amount of pride.

"You're shitting me!" As suspected he knew how difficult a task this would have been.

"Yes we are meeting someone here later, Eric recommended him." I was keeping an eye out for Sookie and the conversation she was having with her boss Sam in his office. When the level of their voices was starting to rise to where they would soon to be shouting at each other. "If you'll excuse me I'll be right back." I sped to the office and entered without knocking and wrapped my arm around Sookie. "Enough can't you see how tired she is? We came here for dinner not to argue with you."

"Sam if you can't be happy for me when I am then your not the kind of friend that I really need are you!" I waited until she made a move to leave not wanting to interfere more than I already had. We walked back out into the bar and I led her over to her brother, who had moved to a booth and gotten rid of the ladies. We sat opposite him and a red haired waitress came over to take our order.

"Hey Arlene, I'll have a burger Lafayette and a gin and tonic please." Sookie ordered for herself and looked to me.  
"A true blood, any flavour please." It amused me that she didn't realize that I was Vampire until then; I could tell by her startled expression. She brought the drinks quickly and Jason raised his glass to ours and I drank mine in a few gulps.

"I've always wanted to ask, is that stuff any good?" Jason asked nodding at the empty bottle in front of me.

"It's barely passable but it does the trick, I would liken it to the food available at convenience stores."

"Oh yuck."

"_Jason!_" Sookie scolds her brother just as Arlene returns with Sookie's burger and I take the opportunity to pass her the empty bottle and order another.

"It's alright, I suppose he is right, Ma Petite." I smile at them and kiss her cheek. Jason talks about nothing important and I throw in a few words here and there as Sookie eats. I drink the next blood just as quickly and start to feel at little better. It's been years since I needed this much blood but I have ignored my heritage and hidden my powers for centuries as well. I smell the Were the moment he set foot in the door. He looked around and zeroed in on our table.

"You called about some repairs that you needed done?" I gestured for Jason to let him sit on the other side with him.

"Yes thank you for meeting us here, have a drink if you wish we'll leave as soon as Sookie is finished.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and that's my brother Jason, your Alcide Herveaux?" Arlene saw him join us and came over to take his order so Jason and I both ordered another drink.

"Nice to meet you." He shook hands with both. And Sookie went back to her food.

"Herveaux of Herveaux and Sons? The surveying company?"

"Ah yes, I'm the son." Arlene brought our drinks I couldn't help but notice her envy aimed at her Sookie and Sam's death glares while he listened to our conversation from the bar. Alcide raises his eyebrow at the sight of our cheers, which Jason seems to do as a ritual with each new drink. Both siblings seem much more at ease with the supernatural than most Humans are.

"Well it's nice ta meet cha, I've thought a bunch of times that I might see if you guys had any openings."

"Where do you work now?"

"I've been the supervisor on the road crew for the Parish for a couple of years now."

"Well I guess we should head out then." Sookie spoke up as she finished her burger and drink. Alcide took another big mouthful of beer and stood up. We said our goodbyes to Jason who was still angling for a job and made our way out the front door.

"Our bike is parked around back just follow us, its not far."

"Alright." And he climbed into his large Dodge pickup, which had Herveaux and Sons on the side. We walked around back hand in hand.

"He's like Sam right?"

"Similar Sam is actually quite unique in that he can shift into any animal, whereas Alcide must take the form of a wolf, they alone call themselves Were, there are other types known as were-animals according to the animal they become."

"Oh wow what kinds are there?"

"Weres are the most common but there are were-bears, were-panthers, were-foxes."

We mount the bike and I made sure Alcide was following before I took off towards Sookie's.

"I think I will need to get this driveway of yours sorted out if I'm going to ride this bike here very often." I tell her half jokingly as we dismount behind her home. She only swatted at my shoulder and we walked over to Alcide's truck.

The moment he took a breath his eyes widened. "What happened here?" He was looking between us both quickly then he slowly took in the house in all its mud-covered glory.

"Just wait till you see the front and inside." Sookie joked. "A Maenad took up residence while I was out of town but she's gone now and I need to reclaim the house. My Grans probably spinning in her grave at the thought of her house in such a state." She started to walk into the house through the back door and we followed. Alcide took in the destruction quietly but when we got to the front porch his eyes widened noticeably.

"Well that's gonna take a bit to repair looks like it might have damaged the structure." Sookie started to snicker and we both turned to look at her questions in our eyes.

"Sorry, he's thinking of things that might have done the damage and he's got a really vivid imagination is all." Now Alcide was even more intrigued not having known about her telepathy. "Yes I _can_ hear what your thinking."

"That's not something you hear everyday." He blurts out.

"Telepathy is a very rare gift." I tell them and Sookie blushes delicately.

"Well I think I'll bring is a special crew for this job." Alcide was looking nervous and avoiding eye contact with Sookie, which made her clench her hands.

"Yes I think using a Two-Natured crew for this is wise. I would like to see this done quickly."

"Hey I thought you were going to help me with this not take over." Sookie huffs.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything I am just taking the characters for a walk.

* * *

A/N I have always thought that Allen Ball made a terrible mistake killing off Godric. This is what I think should have happened. I am going to try and follow the seasons as close as possible even with the changes I have made. Thanks for all the reviews and story follows it's super flattering- keep em coming : )

* * *

Chapter 12

I stood there staring for a moment and noticed that Alcide was also at a loss for how to respond to her sudden outburst. I thought back over the past few days to see if I could determine the source of her impulsive and dismissive disposition. I suppose we stayed silent long enough that she realized her mistake.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me. Please continue I believe you were going to tell us how long the repairs might take." She looked at me briefly then put her hands in her pockets and then lowered her head.

Alcide turned back to me and spoke; "I can have a crew out here tomorrow morning and be done before the end of the week. I think I've seen everything so if I can get the key I'll be on my way." I couldn't blame him for wanting to get out of here the tension was palpable. Sookie went to the kitchen and rummaged through one of the drawers and came back with a single key and deposited it into his hand. "Alright well I will keep you posted on the progress and if anything comes up during the day I'll need a number to call." Sookie gave him her number and mumbled something about wanting to save as much as possible. He turned towards the back door and left.

"Godric I'm sorry it's like I wasn't myself for a moment, I know it's no excuse and I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." I thought about her phrasing for a moment and a light bulb went on.

"I understand and don't worry it would take more than that to embarrass me. I was simply wondering where your outburst was coming from."

"You and me both I hate this sometimes I feel like I am PMSing all the time. Until you told me about the effect of Vampire blood I was thinking about going to see a doctor."

"I believe his goal is to isolate you, and keep you off balance so that you wouldn't question any inconsistencies." Her chin started to tremble, and her eyes filled with tears and slowly they started to fall then faster. She wrapped her arms around her body and turned and walked into the kitchen slowly and stood and stared at the floor. I made her cry again… I sped after her into the kitchen appearing in front of her but she pulled me to her side and wrapped her arm around my waist her eyes still on the floor. As I pulled her into my body she started to sob harder I just couldn't win.

"It's all my fault… I… oh my god…Gran… she didn't have die like that… Jason was right." Her knees buckled and I hoisted her into my arms and held her close. I rubbed her back and tried to think of anything that would make her feel better but if what she said was true I could see why she would be destroyed. Bill may very well have been involved in her Gran's death. "I should have known… I wasn't even interested at first… he was just so quiet…" she was hiccupping and breathing erratically.

"Shhh it's not your fault… shhh… shhh." Maybe some fresh air would help, I made sure to grab her purse and made my way slowly outside locking the door behind us. I considered leaving the bike and flying back to Eric's. The night was still young and this was her home so I lowered us to the grass and we sat our limbs entwined. I began to mediate and focus on my own spark; I felt it come alive with a burst. I focused on sending soothing, calming waves into her. Her spark responded and the wind started whipping around us, rain started to fall though it did not touch us. She lifted her head from my shoulder and her eyes were still full of pain. "You need to channel this and use it, don't let him win little one. Fight back your stronger that he is." I could see the doubt and questions in her eyes and the rain stopped and the wind slowed to a calm breeze.

"You are so beautiful your glow is different and your skin its warm and tanned like mine." She traced my tattoos with her fingers.

"It takes energy to maintain and I'm out of practice, after I was turned I lost myself in the blood. And during the subsequent centuries I thought about my old life less and less."

"Do you miss them? Your family or people from when you were alive?"

"Sometimes but its been so long and moreover I have a new family with Eric, Pam and now you."

"Thank you I feel better, and I feel connected to everything, I feel as if, if I weren't anchored here by you I would disappear."

"It can be a little overwhelming the sudden increase in power and the changes that take place to accommodate it. Usually you are guided and trained by members of your family whose affinity is to the same elements. Our elements are opposite and as such we charge each other powerfully."

"What other things do you think I could do? And what about you?"

"Well I have the ability to sharpen my senses expanding the range and depth far beyond Vampires or the Fae. I can teleport although it is not the same as most Fae – this is what caused the damage to your front porch – I teleported to the underworld with the Maenad."

"Wow do you think that I could do that too?"

"With practice yes, as well you should focus on mental abilities such as your telepathy, and of course the Sky elements."

"What do you mean mental abilities?"

"Some are able to conjure items, there is also telekinesis, and have you ever attempted to send thoughts or control someone's mind?"

'You mean like this?' I heard her inside my mind.

"Yes Ma Petite just like that, very well done." I kissed her passionately. We were disrupted by my phone ringing: it was Eric.

"Master, the Queen was just here, more than likely she is wondering why the Majister didn't arrest me. She claims to be looking for Compton though she still wouldn't say why it was so important to retrieve him. During our search we found some disturbing research on Sookie, it seems he was researching her family tree. Jessica hasn't gotten anything more and so we are left with a vague location of Mississippi."

"Keep looking, someone had to have seen something." I hung up the phone agitated by the conversation. Sookie sent a surge of calm so strong that it completely settled my being.

"I can feel the magic inherent in the property and air around us, there is also something residual its familiar somehow, when I reach out to it, it recognizes me."

"I was wondering about that, I'm glad you recognize it. I believe your home may have had some sort of protection ward placed by family but the wards are no longer in place. We can tap into them and revive them." I reached out and sent my magic into Sookie then into the magic present around us. "You have to focus on the intent with extreme clarity. Focus all your energy on warding against those who wish you harm." A simple ward really, but something more complex would take more time and energy than we had this night. I knew she was successful when a brilliant purple dome appeared above us surrounding the home and property. It pulsed with energy and as I looked closer I noticed that there were in fact two domes one blue and one red. "There are two wards?"

"Well first I focused on recreating the existing ward and then once that was done I added one with you in mind. Anyone wishing you harm won't be able to enter the property."

"You learn so quickly… you're certain that there is nothing in the ward that would be harmful? No trips or loopholes?"

"Trips?"

"Well some wards are in place to warn of entry or displacement to the warded place or object." She closed her eyes in concentration and when she snapped them open and looked wide eyed at me then looked sharply to the right I turned my head and noticed two tall Fae one female one male with long dark hair near the entrance to the graveyard. She turned to follow my line of sight and drew in a sharp breath at the sight of them. Suddenly there was a third Fae an older male with silvery blond hair with a cane just behind them. I pulled her up with me and only kept hold of her hand. The threesome walked slowly toward us and I kept my magic close to the surface waiting for some sign that they were friend or foe. I was torn between wanting to know more and needing to get her to safety.

"Hello Susanna, I have long wanted to meet you." His voice triggered a memory.

"Hello, who are you?"

"Your are blood of my blood, I would know you anywhere." Ah kin but what are their intentions and why have they waited until now to show themselves?

"Hello, I'm Claudine, this is my brother Claude were your cousins."

"And I am your Great-Grandfather, Prince Niall Brigant of the Sky Fae." Oh great.

"Well its nice to meet you, I'm Sookie but I guess you all know that already and this is Godric." She turned to me as she said my name.

"Godric we thought you perished in the war, Sigrid was never the same after you disappeared right up until Persephone finally caught up to her." I felt my chest tighten at the mention of my mother's name. Hearing of her death so casually.

"I suppose we tripped something in the ward we resurrected?" I needed to move the conversation away from such painful memories and back to the present.

"The ward was placed originally by my son Fintan, your Grandfather and after he passed on to the Summerland's it fell dormant. I was alerted to the presence of his magic being revived as only someone of our bloodline could do."

"Speaking of blood, you're both surrounded by darkness." One of the twins spoke eying us suspiciously.

"Someone was sent to procure her for the Vampire Queen of Louisiana I have been helping her fight his influence and tap into her spark." Surely they knew of her plight being kin although time does flow differently in Faerun.

"How altruistic of you."

"I wanted to tell you in our own time however they have forced my hand: we are soul mates. She came to me a week ago and told me this herself." I looked into Sookie's eyes as I spoke trying to convey my sincerity.

"Well this complicates matters. You won't mind if we verify this do you?" Niall said.

"Of course not. I have nothing to hide." Niall said a few words and Sookie and I glowed brightly tinged with purple, which was a combined swirl of red and blue just like the wards. The magic lapped at our skin gently at first then it felt as if tiny electrodes were zipping through my bloodstream. It dissipated just as suddenly as it began leaving us both breathless.

"It seems you speak the truth. I will be in touch." And they popped out leaving the two of us standing staring into each other's eyes.

"What did you mean I came to you and told you we were soul mates?"

"When I stepped onto the roof in Dallas you appeared before me as you are now; beautiful and ethereal your hair blowing in a breeze of your creation. When you first appeared I mistook you for the sun your light was so bright and warm. You told me to stay, and to listen to your pleas, you also asked me to come between you and Compton and you warned me of his association with the Queen."

I watched her face closely to gauge her reaction. She seemed deep in thought, then she took hold of my hand and started walking towards the back of the house and didn't stop until we reached the bike. We again mounted the bike and she wrapped her arms tightly around my ribs. I drove slower than normal though still above the posted limit. I parked the bike in the garage and we dismounted and walked into the kitchen leaving our shoes by the door. She went straight to the fridge and started pulling out various items while I sat on one of the bar stools and watched her. She heated a royalty blended for me, which I drank quickly. She put together a sandwich and sat next to me and ate silently.

Halfway through her sandwich she rose and took out three bottles of blood and put them all in the microwave. Eric and Jessica arrived at the same moment the microwave dinged. She took them out and passed one to each of us and sat back down to finish her sandwich. Eric raised his eyebrow in question and I just shrugged.

"Godric I was wondering… if maybe I could try to feed off a live donor maybe soon…"

"I think we could work that in tomorrow, make sure you keep drinking the synthetic blend we have here so that you are never truly hungry. We don't want any accidents."

"Thank you, and I will." She skipped off into the living room and turned on the TV. Sookie was still quiet though she was now washing the dishes she used.

'Can we go to your room?' She thought to me, I smiled and nodded. Eric looked puzzled.

"We are retiring for the evening I will be joining you both at Fangtasia tomorrow evening." I told him as we made our way out of the kitchen and to my room. As soon as the door was closed she made her way into the bathroom and started stripping her clothes off and turning on the shower. I was spell bound at seeing her naked form the water flowing down over her smooth skin. I didn't even notice I had drifted closer until I was directly behind her reaching for the shampoo bottle that she had just retrieved and squirting some into my palm. I slowly massaged it into her scalp and through her long hair. I soaped my hands and massaged her shoulders and back then moved to her arms and legs after spending some time on her ass.

She turned and started washing me her hot little hands running over my skin sent a chill up my spine. She stepped closer pressing my cock between our stomachs and reached around to massage my ass. I leaned forward letting the water run through my hair and nuzzled her neck I let my tongue dart out and languidly explored her neck and collar bone. Still lower I wrapped my lips around her nipple and used my teeth gently alternating with hard and soft licks causing her to moan and arch her back bearing her neck further and pushing her hips into mine. I let my hands wander and then I pulled her up by the backs of her legs just under her ass and went back to her lips. Our tongues danced and I pushed her back up against the tiles. She hissed at the cold temperature and I moved to her neck again. My fangs were itching with want my cock throbbed with need. She reached between us and stroked me softly at first then firmer. Her legs gripped my sides and our hips thrust against one another mindlessly.

I turned off the water and set her down only long enough to grab a towel and dry her. I scoped her back up and placed her in the middle of the bed and slowly explored her body with my eyes and tongue. I nipped and licked at her neck and breasts, slowly dragging my fangs along her skin and then licking up the blood. She was panting and her hands were fisted in the sheets as I settled between her thighs and put her legs over my shoulders. I gave her slit one long deep lick and then flicked her clit with my tongue quickly. I pushed one finger into her and her hips came up off the bed. I wrapped my other arm around her and held her still while I licked and sucked and inserted another finger I curled them slightly and vibrate then a little as I pumped my fingers in and out of her hot wet hole. She tasted sweet like her blood. She screamed my name amongst other profanities and she clamped down on my fingers as she came her juices spilt out onto my fingers. I lapped them up greedily not wanting to waste any. I sat up and looked into her eyes as I licked the last of her essence off my fingers

I placed myself at her entrance all the while looking into her eyes. She jerked her hips up impaling herself just as I started flicking her clit with my thumb. I pulled her hips closer and wrapped her legs around my waist then sat back on my heels. So tight and wet mmggugh… Fuck. I watched her eyes roll back as I pushed all the way in and then gave a forceful thrust and twisted and ground our pelvises together. I started trusting slowly in and out watching where we joined. She met me thrust for thrust and arched her back trying to get more friction.

"Harder" she demanded.

I lowered my body to hers and licked her neck from collarbone to jaw and then moved to capture her mouth until she couldn't breathe. Our tongues battling for dominance. She raked her nails down my back drawing blood; I thrust harder changing the angle looking for her g-spot. I knew I hit it when she screamed and her walls began to pulse around my cock tightening further until I felt like I was in a vice and I could hardly move.

"Bite me." she blurted out and she turned her head in offering. My fangs extended further at her words.

"Not unless you bite me as well, I want to start the bond." I changed the rhythm and quickened my pace as I looked into her eyes waiting for her decision. Her eyes widened and she nodded, I lowered my mouth to her neck and licked her jugular and as I felt her hot breath on my neck I sunk my fangs into her. I didn't feel her teeth break the surface as the rush of her blood overwhelmed me. I let my tongue wander caressing her skin as I sucked and savoured the nectar of the Gods. I was distracted by the sensation of my blood leaving my body, she was sucking mouthfuls and writhing and crashing her hips harder into mine.

I sped up far faster than a human and she kept pace. I felt my release coming closer pulsing along with her heartbeat. I could feel the bond take root, her emotions washing over me. She was feeling so many different emotions but feeling her release on top of my own increased things exponentially. I withdrew my fangs and roared as I came deep inside her. I kept thrusting slowly loving her little whimpers every time her hips met. I leant down and I nicked my tongue and bathed her neck and chest to heal the marks along with any scars previously unhealed.

I nipped at her nipples licking them into perfect little erect points. I withdrew from her and crawled down her body licking as I went, I again nicked my tongue and bathed her thighs removing any trace of scars. I turned my head and licked her slit hard and let my tongue enter her. I bit into my finger and pushed it into her and thrust it in and out. I added another finger and bent to suck her clit into my mouth. I added a third finger and she started to writhe uncontrollably. She came spilling her juices again for me. I turned my head and bit into her femoral artery without removing my fingers or stopping thrusting into her hard and fast.

I drank a few mouthfuls then swept my tongue over the marks to heel them and then impaled her on my cock. She gasped and her eyes widened at the sudden intrusion. I pounded into her over and over again. I could feel our completion coming and I slowed down and reached between us and flicked her clit quickly. She clamped down and screamed my name taking me with her. I spilled my seed into her and collapsed nearly crushing her. I could feel the dawn trying to pull me under. I held her close and road out our aftershocks still buried deep within her. My hands lazily roamed her body exploring her skin.

"Wow" she said as she turned and rolled on her back separating our bodies.

"I can feel your emotions now through our bond." I turned my head and kissed her.

"I feel more connected to you than before but, no emotions which aren't mine I don't think." She cuddled up to my side and laid her head on my chest.

"You were so quiet earlier I though you might be angry with me." Now that I could feel her I knew she was overwhelmed, she probably didn't even know what she felt.

"Sorry I didn't mean to worry you, its just I can only handle so much new information in one night."

"I wish you were going to be here when I wake, I find myself jealous of your patrons who get to see you all day and most of tomorrow night."

"I know, I know, but I need to earn money somehow. I have a house that needs paying for." She tried to laugh it off.

"You know that things have changed, right?" I propped myself up on my elbow so that I could look into her eyes.

"Yes."

"I'm not sure you realize how much, how much you mean to me. What I would do for you."

"It is just all so fast, give me time to process. Okay?" She reached up and caressed my cheek as she spoke.

"Don't take to long, I have been waiting for much more than two thousand years for you." I kissed her and poured all my love for her into it. We kissed and stared into each others eyes until they began to droop and we feel asleep in each others arms.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything I am just taking the characters for a walk.

* * *

A/N I have always thought that Allen Ball made a terrible mistake killing off Godric. This is what I think should have happened. I am going to try and follow the seasons as close as possible even with the changes I have made. Thanks for all the reviews and story follows it's super flattering- keep em coming : )

* * *

Chapter 13

I knew I would wake alone, but when I opened my eyes I hoped for just a moment that she might have changed her mind and stayed. It's been a long time since I let myself feel this way about someone. I checked the house and found it empty; I reached out and felt for her with our bond. It wasn't strong enough to feel her at this distance yet.

I let my head fall back to the pillow, I rubbed my face hard and shook it off. I got out of bed and even though I would like nothing more than to spend my night smelling of Sookie I went into the bathroom headed for the shower. The only thing I could think of was her standing there under the water. I stepped in and turned the shower on and closed my eyes and let the memory of last night play in my mind. The water warmed me and I stayed under for long enough that I heard the shutters come down. I stepped out and got dressed in dark jeans and boots again with a white shirt.

I met Eric in the hallway and we stopped in the kitchen to wait for Jessica.

"I trust your evening went well?" Eric was fishing.

"Of course never better," I smiled and he returned it with his own albeit more of a leer.

"Anything more on your search for Compton?"

"Unfortunately the trail seems to have gone cold just across the border. I have talked to all of my sources and I'm keeping tabs on his accounts that I know of: no ones seen or heard from him since that night."

"And the Queen, I wonder what is taking the Majister so long to arrest her? You say she paid you a visit last night and was surprised to see you?"

"Yes I believe she came into my area to replace me and check up on Bill and his... well your..."

"Careful Childe," I warned him clenching my jaw a tell I worked hard to hide most times.

"Good morning... night.. whatever... How are you?" Jessica came into the room quietly.

"We are well, and you?"

"Oh I'm good, it sure is nice to sleep on a real bed again." She blushed and turned towards the kitchen. I followed curious of her comment and thought it might be a good teaching point.

"And here I thought new Vampire would be deprived of such experiences."

"I'm not sure its anything to brag about. Sleeping on the hard packed ground underneath a house instead of inside it like everyone else." She took out a blood and put it in the fridge.

"In this day and age; on a permanent basis no, as a means of survival or temporarily then yes."

"This is Eric's place right? What is yours like?"

"This is just one of many houses. Real estate is a great investment and in the past we could only live somewhere for so long before someone noticed that we didn't age. So between the three of us we have hundreds of homes all over the world. Most are furnished and contain items that we might need like clothes, weapons, entertainment. Some are more secret than others and some we use more often than we should. My home in Dallas was perhaps such since the fellowship sent a suicide bomber during a gathering."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense and all. I lived in the same house all my life until well and then I lived with Bill."

"One thing about living forever everything changes while you do not. You would be wise to learn to accept that early on."

"Godric don't scare the poor girl. I have always loved the challenge of keeping up with everything anticipating what might be next and who says we can't change!"

"It is true finding something to focus on does help to pass the time."

"Pam wanted me to come in early this evening something about needing to hire another new dancer." Jessica was finished with her blood and so we left through the garage taking separate vehicles. Jessica rode with me she said she'd never been on one before something about her father. My mind was on Sookie wondering what her shift was like tonight. We made good time to Fangtasia and I parked right next to Eric's Corvette and we walked in the back door he left open for us.

I sat in one of the seats facing his desk and Jessica sat on the couch still trying to fix her hair. She had worn a dress, which made riding on the bike a little tricky but she said that she didn't have anything else. Apparently Bill had quite particular thoughts about proper attire being raised in the colonial USA I could just imagine. Pam and Eric came in at the same time Pam remained standing while Eric lounged in his chair.

"Godric I hope you'll be spending some time here this evening Eric has promised me that I can have some time off."

"You're in luck Jessica and I are here to find her a suitable meal for the evening and of course if you have time to spend then by all means join us." I couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt to seem happy while displeased at the same time.

"Finally getting around to eating live again are we?"

"Yes it seems her maker was terribly deficient in his training."

"Eric had me watch over her for a time, but I am not cut out for being a maker. We brought her back to him after the first week or two."

"Certainly during this time you had time to show her how to feed, yes?"

"Yes, but without the makers call it is difficult to ensure the donor will live and I was reluctant to endanger our license." Eric said as though that excused their behaviour. I rolled my eyes at him. After the great revel while some things are simpler some are infinitely more complicated.

"The doors will open in a few minutes I will see you soon." Pam left us alone again.

"What's done is done," I said. "You are still seeing the human boy, Hoyt?"

"Yes, though I haven't seen him much since Bill disappeared since I've been staying in Shreveport an all." She blushed shyly.

"Have you fed from him yet?"

"No I don't wanna hurt him and so, no I haven't."

"Well I have to say your control for one so young is quite impressive I think that soon you'll be a lot more comfortable."

"I sure do hope so, I really like him."

"Why don't we go out into the bar and see if we can't find someone." We left Eric to his paper work and entered the bar. It was amazing how many bodies had packed the bar in the few minutes since Pam opened the doors. I led her to Eric's booth and we sat opposite each other and watched the patrons. I couldn't help but think of other patrons who were being waited on by Sookie this evening. None of the humans in this bar could hold a candle to her by a long shot it was almost comical. I could see Pam at the door, and there was an Asian Vampire with tattoos behind the bar. The waitresses were all human and there were a mixture of human and Vampire dancers.

"What happens when we find Bill?" Jessica asked timidly.

"You mean will you go back to living with him?"

"Yes"

"The paperwork we filled stripped him of you in absentia, inheritance would still be due in the event of his true death and of course he can still compel you until then. In essence I have adopted you and we stripped him of his parental rights legally."

"Oh, so why is it so important to find him then? What if he doesn't want to be found?"

"It's Eric responsibility to ensure the safety of all Vampire in his area and Bill is such a Vampire. Therefore he is duty bound to find him."

"Thank you for answering my questions, no one else seems to have the time to."

I saw Pam walking our way with a human male following her. They approached the booth and Jessica's eyes widened at the sight of him; a good sign.

"I thought I would hurry this evening's entertainment along, in the spirit of mending fences with the young one."

"Thank you Pam, I appreciate the sentiment." The boy seems to be a good choice more tolerable than most even if he was dressed just like the others. The humans gaze was shifting from Vampire to Vampire seemingly unafraid and eager though his heartbeat was faster than normal. I rose and Jessica followed, I let Jessica take command of him and followed them back to Eric's office leaving Pam to her door duties. I closed the door behind us and sat in one of the chairs in front of Eric's desk opposite him; he was still working through his paperwork. Jessica and the human sat on the couch.

"Something I do not miss." I told him gesturing at his desk.

"Something has to fill the nights, may as well be this on most nights. I see you have found someone for her already. Maybe I will go sit on my throne, I have taken all of this that I can for one night." Eric took his leave quickly without even so much as a glance towards the couple on the couch.

I turned my attention to the human and caught his eyes "Everything will be fine," I told the human while bringing him under my glamour. "I would like for you to work on your glamour as well this night." I released him though he remained docile. "Take care to make eye contact and focus pressing your will into his, some need words while others do not. Some can effect their minds for longer periods of time, while most simply erase the memory of a few moments. The purpose and its use for which our glamour originated are tantamount to understanding how to perform it successfully."

She rose up onto her knees on the couch and made eye contact "What is your name?" She asked him.

"Ryan Gibsons," he responded in a monotone voice.

"Why did you come here tonight?"

"I came here hoping a Vampire would bite me, I wanted to know what it felt like. I overheard some girls talking about this place in the cafeteria last week in between classes."

"And where do you go to school?"

"ERAU over in Bossier City, ma'am" She snickered.

"Why don't you have him do something out of character or replace a memory, make him believe something that is not for example make it so that he does not see or remember me." I suggested as she seemed to be content to interview him like some junior high date.

"Ryan we are alone here just you and me, we came back into this office alone after meeting at the bar. You asked if you could buy me a drink." She waited for a few moments. "How did we meet?"

"We were at the bar and I asked if I could buy you a drink." She clapped her hands girlishly.

"Sing the national anthem for me."

He started to clear his throat and started "Oh say! can you see by the dawn's early light"

"No, no, stand up proper like you can't sign that like this." He promptly stood and placed his hand over his heart and continued like he hadn't been interrupted.

"What so proudly we hailed at the twilights last gleaming; Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?" Here his voice cracked and she cringed and stood.

"That's enough. Very good, have a seat Ryan." Mercifully he stopped and sat silent again.

"Very good, have you done this before with anyone?"

"Well I think I did a little with my father that one time Sookie took me home. I know I said I would stay in the car but I couldn't help it when I saw my mother and sister were home. Bill was so mad." I could sense there was a lot more to this story than she was letting on. I let it go for now she would share if she wanted to, it wasn't my place to pry.

"Alright lets move on shall we, what do you know about feeding?"

"Well Pam told me that our saliva acts as a anaesthetic so I should lick first and then gently push my fangs in because their skin is so soft."

"For most the acts of feeding and sex are quite inseparable although it does not have to be so. For the human we decide if they enjoy the experience or feel pain or fear. They are easy to hold sway over."

"So you just glamour them into feeling what you want them to?" She seemed confused her eyebrows all knitted together.

"Not necessarily by your actions alone or in combination as Vampire these must become natural and each uses them a little differently."

She rose up on her knees again and leant over him pushing him back into the couch. She caressed his face before turning his head to expose his jugular letting her hand travel lower on his body caused the desired reaction. He moaned and wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto his lap.

She licked his neck and bit, I listened to his heartbeat as she drank quickly albeit messily. At the first sign of his heartbeat slowing I spoke, "listen to his heartbeat when it slows you must stop." She greedily sucked harder and so I placed my hands on their shoulders prepared to separate them if need be. "Jessica stop!" I ordered and pushed on her shoulder to get her attention. She retracted her fangs and started to lick up all the spilt blood from his neck and torso. I watched patiently while she finished, when she sat back I couldn't help but laugh a little. She had blood all down her neck and into her dress and his shirt was destroyed.

"You'll get better at this after the first couple of times you can start to focus on more than just the blood and the feel of it. Lets find him something to wear." I took out my phone and texted Pam to grab a t-shirt for him. "Even if you were to heal his marks and erase his memory he is covered in blood." Pam came in with the shirt and left as swiftly as she arrived.

"How do I heal his marks?"

"Our saliva also has healing properties, though some choose to leave their humans with visible marks, add a small amount of your blood by simply pricking your tongue and all evidence is gone." She leant over the man again and licked her marks and when she rose his neck was clear.

"That's so cool!"

"While our blood has the ability to heal you must be aware of the repercussions of another ingesting your blood. A small amount like this does nothing but heal, in larger quantities or after multiple occasions a bond can be formed. We don't have time to go over everything tonight just know that Vampire hold our blood to be sacred, sharing it with another is not to be done lightly." I passed her the shirt and she took hold of him and had him remove his own and replace it with the one she offered. "Why don't you try imparting something without words this time." She stood and he followed suit.

After a few moments he spoke "thank you, I had a lovely time I hope to see you again soon," and he left. Jessica again clapped girlishly.

"You should get cleaned up. The staff bathroom is between here and the bar, I will meet you back at Eric's booth." We left and closed the door behind us, I made my way into the bar nodding to Eric as I passed. He had amassed a gaggle of fangbangers and dancers in front of his throne. The dancer working the pole to his left was a tall European looking blond quite thin though. He mistook my curiosity for interest and raised an eyebrow in my direction. I shook my head and found another point of focus. Pam seemed to be talking to another Vampire about the patrons and then he replaced her at the door and she came and sat across from me at the same time Jessica returned and joined us clean of all traces of her meal.

"You're looking much improved, did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes and thank you for selecting him for her I couldn't have chosen better myself" I told her while Jessica squirmed in her seat next to my sarcastic grandchilde.

"Yes well I suppose that is another lesson; how to choose your prey." Pam started to explain that most present were here looking to be bitten one simply had to choose.

"Always trust your instincts and watch their heart-rates and body language you can never be to careful." I added to their discussion almost absently. They spent the next couple of minutes talking about body language as it pertained to the assembled patrons; the fangbangers versus the tourists.

"I was wondering how do you stop, you know when your feeding. It's so hard to stop once you start. I could hear Godric and his heartbeat but..." Jessica's question caught my attention and I listened to Pam's response.

"It's easier as you get older, you need less blood. I think about crying children in soggy diapers, also maggots." I was about to respond to her comment when I noticed Magnus coming in the front door with backup this time.

"Pam Jag tycker det är dags att stänga för kvällen." I said quietly while indicating with my eyes-only. She stood and went to the bar and along with the other vampire staff they emptied the bar of humans in less than two minutes. The Majister had walked straight to Eric and they had left the bar and were in his office. When I entered the room Magnus was sitting in Eric's chair and Eric was standing surrounded by guards.

"I see your back, still on the same business or do we have fresh charges tonight?"

"Stay out of this, if you know what's good for you, Godric." He dared to threaten me, advise that I abandon my Childe.

"I have every right as his Maker to know on what grounds you have returned here Magnus." I said condescendingly while taking one of the chairs in front of the desk again while blatantly exposing my back to his guards.

"Very well, your Childe told me of his Queens supposed crimes and when I went to her palace to investigate I found it deserted. I am here to ask after his involvement in her disappearance."

"As I said she was here last night, looking for another Vampire who has been missing for a number of nights now. I do not know if she returned to New Orleans after she left here very much alive." Eric testified truthfully.

"He speaks the truth, though I was not here last night I would know if he lied. We have been distracted by other matters."

"There were signs of a struggle and remains were found along with the scent of Were." This bothered me, but I couldn't put my finger on the reason.

"We have no affiliation with Weres they are untrustworthy I would never stoop to their involvement if I were to abduct or kill my regent which I would never do nor have I done." Eric told him adamantly.

My phone began to ring, I silenced it and ignored the call at first and only answered after it rang a second time immediately after the first. I didn't recognize the number though I could hear heavy irregular breathing on the other end of the line.

"Speak!" I commanded into the phone.

"It's Alcide, I'm at Merlottes. It's Sookie she's been taken by Weres..." He kept talking but I didn't hear anything after those words. I ended the call and attempted to focus on the conversation taking place around me as if the world wasn't slowing to a crawl. I knew Eric had noticed my disorientation following the phone call and with Vampire hearing everyone would have heard Alcide's words. Once again I found my loyalties split between Eric and Sookie to the detriment of the other. This was the problem with having close ties with others they where inevitably hurt by some action or inaction. I knew I needed to leave and get Sookie back, I would track her to the ends of the earth if I had to. But I could not leave my son before I knew that Magnus would leave him and focus elsewhere.

I stood and interrupted another insignificant question "Majister it seems that the Weres have taken another from our state, that makes three in as many nights. I believe the threat is from outside the state possibly a takeover attempt. It is counter productive to waylay the states oldest and strongest when he should be working to shore up the state against attack."

"We have rules against such methods now that we are out in the open. The authority has received no notice of any plans to unite territories by way of trade agreement or marriage in regards to Louisiana." He retorted, trying my patience.

"Not everyone on this continent is younger than the rule of the Authority and such customs are foreign even to those who are. You know as well as I that what I say rings of the truth. We ask that you take your leave and allow us to regain control of this state. We will inform you as to the outcome." Finally he rose and departed with his minions leaving me free to fly out the back door and straight to Merlottes.

I landed in the back parking lot and let my senses expand looking for her trail. I found a few drops of her blood near the dumpster and it seems she was taken in a vehicle over an hour ago. I could smell multiple Weres somewhat familiar to me and Alcide's blood as well. I threw open the back door and sped into the bar in search of Alcide. I found him in the office with Sam he looked like hell and was holding a bag of ice to his head. He had cuts and scrapes all over and he was wheezing like his ribs might be crushed.

I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

"Where is she? What happened?" Sam came round and slowly approached with his hands up as if in surrender.

"She went out back for a moment, I guess Alcide happened to be there at the right time and tried to intervene, let him go he tried to stop them. I didn't even hear a thing until I heard the vehicles pull out of both the parking lots and went searching for Sookie. I found him in a heap out back unconscious. It wasn't until he came too that he suggested we call you. I thought she was will Bill, what's going on?" I released Alcide and he slid down the wall, Sam moved to help him back to his seat and handed him the ice pack again.

I paced in the small office "What happened did you recognize them?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I was just driving up when I saw two guys carting someone off to their SUV, I wasn't even going to stop but my window was open and she's got a unique smell. So I threw my truck in park and crept up behind them. Only I didn't realize that there were more than the two of them, I got blindsided and they worked me over pretty good. I woke up here... I did recognize them though so there is that. They were members of the fuck you crew out of Jackson, Mississippi."

"You know them?"

"On a count of my fathers business we spend some time over in Jackson, got an apartment there and everything. The last couple of years this new gangs been taking over the packs round those parts. Real nasty folks."

"Dawn is not far off now, I will start towards Jackson. Eric will contact you if we need further assistance." I sped out the back of the bar and took to the sky. I headed east racing the dawn as far as I could go. Mentally kicking myself at my stupidity; I should never have left her so exposed. Of course Bill would talk and she would be taken or she could have been taken in order to get him to cooperate in some way. Either way was not good, I could only hope I would get there in time.

I only got halfway before I had to go to ground. I found a place well into the woods and dug a hole and covered myself and let the dawn take me into blessed blackness.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything I am just taking the characters for a walk.

* * *

A/N I have always thought that Allen Ball made a terrible mistake killing off Godric. This is what I think should have happened. I am going to try and follow the seasons as close as possible even with the changes I have made. Thanks for all the reviews and story follows it's super flattering- keep em coming : )

* * *

Listen to http:/ itunes. apple. com/ ca/ album/ the-last-mohicans-original/ id58724793 while you read. (delete the spaces after the slashes and periods after you paste into address bar (add the other slash)) My favourite is #13 Promontory. If you don't buy it press the preview all while you read.

* * *

Chapter 14

I rose buried in the grave I dug just before the dawn's rays crested the horizon, hours before they would set and was forced to lay still and wait for the suns deadly rays to extinguish in what was sure to be a blinding and colourful display of nature. My thoughts raced with the possibilities she could be faced with. Worst case scenarios fly at me what if she uses her powers and is unsuccessful in escaping. What if she is killed, tortured, worse what if when I rise I am unable to find her trail again. My hands clenched and unclenched and it felt as though my jaw may crack. Never had I longed to be able to walk in the sun again. Sometimes over the years I have thought to test the theory that the sun may be similar to my Fae fire element and therefore I could just as easily avoid it's effects as I do fire. Alas I have yet to test this theory and if I were to fail today of all days Sookie would be lost.

Finally the sun was low enough in the sky to safely leave my temporary resting place. I dug myself free and kept to the underbrush until full dark when I launched myself into the sky once more heading east towards Jackson. Following their trail along the highway was simple enough not to many had passed this way and their combined scents were distinct. As I neared the city though I lost the trail as it was overrun with thousands of others coming and going on the busy city streets. I almost crushed my phone taking it out to call Eric.

"Eric I have trailed them to Jackson, Mississippi but as soon as I hit the city the trail was lost."

"Master you must be careful I don't know much about the new King, his base is in Jackson and if you are seen in his territory without checking in."

"The Were Alcide he knew of these Weres, have you spoken to him?"

"No I was waiting for news before…"

"Find him and ask him to come and point out which ones were involved, though I would know them by smell myself."

"Yes Master." I hung up and started searching the unfamiliar city.

I searched for hours every corner of the city systematically keeping my senses wide. I traveled quickly by ground and air through all types of neighbourhoods, from the tallest buildings downtown to the abandoned metal fabrication warehouses. I focused on any supernatural trail I could and tracked it to many a place only to come up empty. Finally I came across the local Were watering hole. The sign on the door read Lou Pines. I went in and was assaulted by the smell of Were. There were dozens here and from the smells of things this bar was a rough and tumble bar. Almost everyone was wearing leathers and the even the women seemed hard. I couldn't pick out any familiar scents over the din of the combined scents even after I stood still near the entrance long enough to be noticed by the patrons.

"We don't want no deaders in here, this bar is not for your kind." A large man attempted to bow up on me using his larger stature to his advantage.

"You really should not threaten someone you do not know." I left without another word knowing the element of surprise was our best weapon. I waited on the roof for a group of Weres to leave so that I could follow them.

I didn't have to wait long, there had been a few single Were but I didn't want to get sidetracked following some random Were home to his wife and kids. A group of four left together three men and a woman all clearly inebriated and yelling at one another. They took two vehicles but seemed to be heading in the same direction. I took a chance. It paid off, they pulled up to a large estate with Were guards and passed through some sort of gatehouse after talking to the guard. I circled checking out the property and sure enough the compound was full of Vampire. Weres were stationed at regular intervals and had radios. I found a spot far enough away from the Were that held the most secluded position and pulled out my phone.

"Eric I have tracked some Weres to a compound on the far west of the city. Inside are Vampire and outside Weres as guards."

"Are you sure she is there?" I opened the bond and felt for her; I could feel her slightly.

"Yes I can feel that she is here."

"I have called Alcide we will meet you tomorrow evening, we will travel during the day. I will text you the address."

I hung up and tapped into our bond trying to discern anything more than she was somewhere inside. I could feel her determination along with fear and disgust. I continued watching the guard and feeling for changes in her emotional climate. The guards checked in with each other every half an hour, and her emotions were steady no sign of anything just yet. I swooped down and grabbed the guard and crushed his radio a moment after he completed his check in. I flew us to one of the abandoned warehouses I found in my search.

There was no one for miles and I had no intention of letting this Were free and so when we landed I tossed him against the wall and picked him up with one hand around his throat. I noticed he had a brand on his neck. This was not good, if these were the same Weres Eric and I have been tracking for centuries, he is never going to be able to be calm enough to help get her out of there alive and in one piece.

"I'm looking for the blond haired girl your friends brought in yesterday?" He spat in my face. While I would like nothing more than to continue to squeeze crushing his throat, that would prevent him answering my questions. I let him drop and wiped the spit off my face. My fangs were already down in anger and knowing his association with my kind along with being Were. I focused and let my other nature show, a large fireball began to form in my hand. I knelt and brought the fireball closer to him slowly.

"I'm looking for the blond haired girl your friends brought in yesterday?" He started to stutter a bit then shook his head like he was convulsing. "I won't ask again!" My hand was so close that his skin was starting to smoke and burn.

"I don't know anything about no blond girl." He blurted as I went to grab his throat.

"Tell me about the compound then who lives there, who is staying there. What goes on usually?"

"The King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington lives there with a bunch of fangers. There have been some new ones lately. Lots of coming and going more than normal."

"Any humans, females?"

"Not that I know of Edgington likes men so there usually isn't too many females in general. Although there is that new Vamp medium length dark hair slight build she's a real bitch. Everything started to liven up after she got here a couple of weeks ago."

"Anything else?"

"No please you gotta let me go, I won't tell anyone promise."

"I'm sorry, you'll understand if I don't believe you." I built up a massive burst of fire and sent it into him in rapid pulses incinerating him in seconds. The blowback warmed my body and singed my clothes slightly. I stood and took out my phone to update Eric before I went to ground for the second day in a row. I left out the brand I didn't need him overreacting; I would deal with that when the time came.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything I am just taking the characters for a walk.

* * *

A/N I have always thought that Allen Ball made a terrible mistake killing off Godric. This is what I think should have happened. I am going to try and follow the seasons as close as possible even with the changes I have made. Thanks for all the reviews and story follows it's super flattering- keep em coming : )

* * *

Chapter 15

I came to awareness slowly this night having not fed and after expending much energy during my search and subsequent interrogation of the Were. I had left the city and found a deserted area and dug my grave shortly before the sun rose. As I waited I wondered if I was closer this night knowing where she was or if knowing and not being able to just go in and get her was worse than not knowing anything.

I continued the debate until I moved on to thoughts about Eric and the Weres that killed his human family shortly before I turned him. It was his grief that resulted in his death; he recklessly attacked the neighbouring tribes thinking them responsible for his family's murder. We spent centuries tracking them all over Europe; their last known location was Germany during the Second World War. We got close that time, but again Eric's emotions got the better of him and we had to put down the lead before we got anything out of her.

I dug myself out as the sun set. I shook as much dirt off as possible and took out my phone looking for the text from Eric. I found the address and used the map function to find it and took to the sky again. I went to the compound first to check on Sookie. I wanted to see how she was doing before I wasted anymore time again tonight. I felt for her and found that she was feeling much the same as last night only her disgust was stronger and she seemed annoyed by something her fear was much more subdued. I stayed for a few moments before taking to the sky once again.

After last night I knew the city fairly well and it didn't take me long to find the apartment building. I knocked on the door the hallway smelt of the Were and Eric. I knew they were here already. The door opened and Alcide invited me inside. He had healed since I saw him last. Eric was sitting at the dining room table waiting. I took a seat and waited to see if they had new news.

Alcide spoke, "I've been to Lou Pines already since we got here and a few of the guys from the Fuck you crew were there not the same ones though, same leathers and tattoos. The plan is to return to the bar and lure one of the crew out and find out what is going on."

"At some point we'll need to walk into his compound ourselves though." Eric pointed out.

"I think it would be best if I went in alone."

"It is important that no one knows of my involvement I have to be able to come back here for business." Alcide stated as I rose from my seat ending the discussion.

"Hopefully this next one knows more than the last." I said ominously in hopes of reminding him of his place. "I will meet you there, I'm sure you'll have no trouble luring them out into the parking lot behind the bar. Right?" He nodded and I left as quickly as I arrived.

I was perched on the roof minutes later waiting, listening, watching the Weres come and go from Lou Pines. I recognized Alcide's truck pull up and watched him get out and go around and into the bar. Eric landed behind me moments later.

"And now we wait." I said quietly. Wait we did, I tracked him into the bar and listened as he ordered a beer and talked to a few people. It seemed like hours went by when a couple entered the bar followed by a foursome from another vehicle. Almost as soon as they reached the inside the entire bar erupted in growls and shouts of excitement. I couldn't follow any single person any longer.

They carried on like that for some time several arguments breaking out here or there. I thought I heard Alcide arguing with someone but it wasn't long or loud enough to follow. He had been inside for two hours when a limo pulled up out back and we watched as a tall male Vampire with dark hair got out. I could tell from here that he was older than I by at least a thousand years. The door was open long enough that we could see that there were others inside. He went in alone and shortly after he entered the bar quieted and I could hear him speak. He made a quick speech which I was glad was out of range for Eric and left the bar in the limo.

"I believe Bill may have been in the limo."

"If so I'm not sure if he is indeed here against his will."

The bar had been quiet since the vampire left but all of a sudden after one howl hit the air dozens followed and the air felt different.

"Their changing, I can feel it."

We stood on the roof for another hour as the Weres celebrated and fought. Finally a large Were burst out the back door followed closely by two more, one almost as large and one smaller. They made a beeline for Alcide's truck and as soon as he reached it Alcide changed back to his human form. The two wolves circled snapping at him.

Alcide looked at one then the other "Cooter I don't care that you are the leader of the fuck you crew, I just don't want Debbie involved."

"Eric block the door I don't want anyone else to interfere. Make sure to deal with the female." In moments I was right behind the Weres, I lunged and took hold of the male by the scruff of his neck and took to the sky before anyone could blink. The Were stayed in wolf form the entire flight trying to round on me, but I held fast holding him aloft like a scolded puppy.

I took him to the same warehouse and threw him into the ashes of last nights Were.

"Change, I want information." He responded with snarls. "If not you then I will take a member of your pack one by one until I have the answers I seek. Starting with the bitch I left to the others. Change!" His hackles rose and he bared his teeth, I dropped fang and growled back. He changed.

"I'm not saying a fucking thing fanger!" Ah he changed in order to insult me.

"That is exactly what your pack-mate said at first but he talked, they all talk eventually." I told him standing from my crouch.

"Lies, they know what happens to traitors. None of my crew would give up a thing no matter what!" He spat still under the mistaken impression that he had a chance.

"Look around, look closely you were just rolling amongst his remains. He answered my questions and so his death was swift." I watched as he looked about the dark room and floor.

"All I see is ash, this is some kind of trick." I checked the bond with Eric to see where he was. I could feel his anger and frustration but he seemed to be at Alcide's apartment maybe, on the other side of the city for sure. I let my Fae powers erupt while I dropped fang again and stalked closer to the now speechless and cowed Were.

"I won't ask again, I want to know what is going on in the Kings compound. How many: Vampire, Were, Human. Are they loyal or not. And especially I want to know of those who have been brought here from Louisiana."

"What are you?" I could feel the fire rushing to the surface and for the first time in many centuries I burst into flames. I let the fire lick at me for a few moments relishing the feel before I tamped it down into only a small fireball in the palm of both hands.

"What I am is not what should concern you at this moment, now tell me what I need to know." He took a moment to swallow hard then he started to sing, spilling forth all the information I needed.

"Edgington has fifteen loyal vampires some of whom live in the compound with him. He has a live in boyfriend; Talbot that guy is such a priss. They keep a few boy toys around for meals. I have anywhere from ten to fifteen Weres guarding the compound at all times. There are a couple of Vamps who are new, a woman and then that Vamp we took from Louisiana the other night. Plus the redheaded female Vamp and that sweet, sweet blond girl, man what I would like..."

"If you know what's good for you, you will not finish that sentence." He clammed up and started to shake. "Anything else?"

"He has an investigator, he sent him to Louisiana right after we brought back the females. I don't know anything else I swear." I had the information I needed and I could feel Eric getting closer by the minute. I dropped back into my Vampire aspect and before he realized it I had him by the jugular. His hot Were blood rushed into my system. I drained him not a moment before Eric appeared by my side.

"Master." He kneeled in front of me though careful to keep his distance from the Weres body that I let fall with a thud.

"You should not have come, Childe. What of the other Were?"

"Alcide and the Were bitch were fighting he is upset that she left him and that she is addicted to V. Master she bears the mark; it is him after all these years."

"He has your Queen and my Sookie, you will stay out of this. I cannot risk her life for your vendetta, as your maker I command you. Return to Alcides and wait for me there." I left him kneeling on the concrete floor. I knew my command was harsh but I could not have him involved any further. I flew straight to the compound and landed at the front door and rung the bell.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything I am just taking the characters for a walk.

* * *

A/N I have always thought that Allen Ball made a terrible mistake killing off Godric. This is what I think should have happened. I am going to try and follow the seasons as close as possible even with the changes I have made. Thanks for all the reviews and story follows it's super flattering- keep em coming : )

* * *

Chapter 16

I stood on the stoop waiting while listening to the goings on inside. I reached out to find Sookie and found that she was just inside and she was confused, unsure and full of trepidation. I heard steps and the door opened revealing a younger Vampire male in a suit with a smoking jacket. It seems I was underdressed.

"And you are?"

"I am new to the area and I am here to check in with his Majesty."

He turned leaving the door open and hollered, "another new one for you at the door!" I could see many males appear and look down from the second floor landing inspecting me as I waited in the entryway. Much speculation and interest was whispered though not quietly enough to avoid my notice. It seems that the Weres talk of the Kings preference for young men were correct. There was a conversation going on in another room on this floor, which stopped moments before Russell appeared in front of me.

"A little underdressed to be calling upon me aren't you?" He asked smiling smugly.

"I have been getting back to my roots traveling as I once did."

"And do you wish to settle here or are you here for hunting privileges while in my territory?"

"The later, I won't linger but a few days at the most in any one place."

"If that's the case then no need for any paperwork but please won't you come in? Stay for an appetizer my Talbot makes the most wonderful concoctions with very rare blood types you'll just love it."

I cocked my head to the side "I would love to..." I let him lead the way and followed him back to the room with the other guests.

Upon entering I barely held my anger at seeing my Sookie so debased. She was kneeling at Compton's feet staring at the floor. I caught her sneak a look in my direction but as soon as she made eye contact she ducked her head once more. I felt our bond and found relief and triumph. My anger abated slightly knowing she was acting; she was a survivor. She was wearing what appeared to be a cocktail dress; it was a dark coloured sleeveless and modest number. Again like the lilac number it didn't suit her at all.

Russell gestured for me to take one of the available seats and I acquiesced tearing my gaze from Sookie. There were four other Vampire: Russell, Talbot, Bill and the forth was the female whom I threw out of my home in Dallas right before the bombing. I had yet to see Sophie Anne though from what I could see it was clear that Bill was here of his own free will. The female was pawing at him from her seat next to him on the couch.

"Talbot do we have any more of this last one, for our newest guest?" He asked swirling the contents of his glass in Talbot's direction.

"Unfortunately that was the last. I do have something else though, I'm sure you'll just love it. The taste of oranges is reminiscent of the blood oranges of my youth." As soon as he uttered the words seemingly as giddy as a schoolboy he rushed out of the room.

"He spoils me so." Russell practically cooed still watching the door he had exited. "Now where was I, oh yes I was about to introduced our new guest..." He looked around for a moment taking in everyone's reactions.

"It is unnecessary your Majesty as we have already met. The Vikings disgraced Maker" Bill drawled condescendingly while staring daggers at me.

"Yes there was an incident, just last week in his home. The sheriff rudely interrupted my education of my Childe's human. His treatment so affected me that I left my Childe for a time and came back here to lick my wounds. But as you can see all is well now that we are somewhere where human pets know their place." The female spoke with a nasal and haughty tone that grated on my nerves.

"Ah, I see... Alas even so… I feel the need to reintroduce you, as it seems that the two of you while you may have met Godric you know nothing of him. This is Godric the ancient boy some call Death though not many know why that is. It has been more than two millennia but I can still remember watching you on the battlefield. All those who got within arms reach of you fell to ash at your feet it was a beautiful thing to behold. This was during one of the last battles between the supernatural races, oh how I miss those days. Don't you agree?"

Here I simply nodded I could see Sookie watching me out of the corner of her eye. I let him continue his tale; it was time to reveal who I really was to the world. I had stayed hidden for too long, the guilt at keeping the knowledge of my past and identity from my Childe has been haunting me for more than a thousand years.

Russell continued "We fought on opposite sides of course and I only caught a few glimpses of him during those years. It is said that none who meet him live to tell the tale."

Talbot had returned with a crystal glass of blood half way through Russell's speech and just like the others he stood still unsure of how to proceed.

"Thank you for the introduction Russell it seems that although we have not met we know quite a bit about each other already which is always the case with the elders of most races is it not?" I held out my hand for the glass and Talbot placed it in my hand before he moved to stand just behind his King.

"Yes so it seems..."

"If we are dispensing with the charades then I do not see why I would not reveal my true reason for being here this night."

"That would be refreshing, such honesty. I find these young ones know not what honour means anymore."

"I have recently relinquished my area in Texas, since that time I have been residing in my Childe's Area in Northern Louisiana. There has been a rash of disappearances where the common thread was the scent of Were at the scene usually coupled with property destruction, bodily harm and or death. "

"How interesting and your investigations they led you here?"

"Yes you see the subject in one of these abductions just so happens to belong to me."

"I was unaware that anything but your Viking could be called as such."

"There is no need to hide any longer Ma Petite." She slowly lifted her head and then stood backing away from Compton and his Maker.

"Sookie, what are you doing? She is mine!" Bill raged and lunged for her. His maker foolishly made no move to stop him simply rolling her eyes at his outburst.

"Actually Bill no I am not. I'm with Godric and if you do not unhand me right now you will wish that you had never met me." Her voice was deadly calm and he looked around to see that no one else had moved, he released her arm and she continued her retreat to my side. I tucked her under my arm and kissed her on the top of her head without taking my eyes off of the others in the room.

"Oh come on Bill she's just a human there are plenty more where she came from, we will find you another play thing." His maker taunted while petting Bill's arm.

Bill shrugged her off his arm, "you promised me her if I helped you!" he whined at Russell.

"Oh Bill you really don't have much sense do you?" Sookie taunted and leaned into me her arm wrapped around my back securely.

"Watch your tongue bloodbag!" Bill's maker screeched.

"You will refrain from such language when referring to her." My voice was subarctic.

"I believe you mentioned other abductions?" Russell asked completely ignoring the younger vampires obvious displeasure at the resent turn of events.

"Well most of the mystery has been adequately solved, the other is of no concern to me personally. I'm sure you plan to follow all the newest rules the Authority has implemented. Other wise that pesky Majister will no doubt make yet another unwelcome visit to my progeny."

"The Authority most likely got wind of his extracurricular activities. Surely you wouldn't want another strike against you, along with the suit I plan to file again you for your theft of my human." I looked to Sookie to gauge her reaction to his words. Bill doesn't seem to know when to back down nor when he has lost.

"During one of the Majisters visits I had him witness some forms. You have been formally stripped of both Sookie and Jessica in my favour." I told him calmly.

"That's not fair, I will fight this. This will never stand, she was mine first and will be mine last." Bill seethed and Sookie stiffened under my arm.

'He will never give me up will he, I think he's gone quite mad!' Sookie thought to me, and I squeezed her shoulders and rubbed my hand on her arm as if to warm her. She looked into my eyes for just a moment, 'I don't trust him with our secrets and those two will never stop tormenting us.' She gave me permission to remove him I could feel the strength in her conviction and the finality in the tenor of her thoughts and emotions.

Russell carried on like Bill hadn't said a thing, "Oh that insufferable fool, he is deluded by feelings of self importance and grandeur thanks to the Authority. Why they assigned someone like him that role is beyond me."

"It seems we are of the same mind, Russell. I am enjoying not holding a formal position as it lessens the amount of contact I have with those whom we have allowed to rule our race. It's a shame that the alternative is no longer an option, though what a wonderful thing that would be. I think I might make an exception in that event maybe even take my rightful place." I stood as I said the last sentence never taking my eyes off Russell and leaving my untouched glass of blood on the side table. I called forth two fireballs and threw them at Bill and his maker.

I turned towards Russell and raised an eyebrow and indicated Talbot, "I assume you can keep him quiet?" I held my hand out for Sookie and she took it and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"You have my word." Russell said without moving a muscle.

"Good, you can have the honour of being first and second to meet me and live to tell the tale, though I would take care not to actually tell the tale. We'll take our leave then. We'll be out of your territory long before dawn."

"Very well, until next time..." Russell waves a little but otherwise remained as before.

We left through the front door and as soon as we set foot on the stoop I launched us into the sky. I embraced her tightly and kissed her passionately. I turned so that my back was to our destination and she was above me, she pulled away and took in a huge gulp of air.

"I was...","Oh my God…" We started at the same time.

"You first," I told her.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming for me. And I'm so sorry that you had to I should have been more aware, fought harder I don't know. Oh my God I feel so much better now that he's gone it's like a darkness has lifted off my shoulders." She ignited her spark glowing so brightly it was blinding and so warm it felt as if I was embracing the sun itself.

"You are so beautiful, and I love you! I was so scared that something would happen to you, I never want to feel like that again!"

"I love you too," she kissed me pouring all her love into my being. I felt as though I would explode.

We hovered just outside of Alcides kissing and clawing at each other until the window opened and my Childe interrupted us. "There you are, thank you for letting me know that you were successful." I moved us towards the window and maneuvered Sookie to enter first and followed her in and closed the window behind myself.

"This isn't the place Eric lets return to Louisiana we have what we need." I could feel he was about to argue and I shut him down with a growl. We walked out of what turned out to be the spare room Sookie under my arm Eric following with his head lowered. Both Weres sat at the kitchen table that we had at the start of this night.

"Oh thank goodness!" Alcide exclaimed upon seeing us emerge.

"Thank you for your help, I assume that you can handle this one then?" He nodded

"Uh I don't mean to intrude but she is going to turn on you the first chance she gets." Sookie told him.

"Stay out of it fangbanger!" Both Eric and I hissed at her earning a cringe from her.

"Perhaps we can remove anything she could use against you? I'm in your debt for your actions in regards to Sookie."

"I'm not sure how much it would help, she would find some way to blame it on me memories or not. But go ahead if you need to."

"It's for the best, Eric why don't you bring the car around I'll be right behind you." I captured the Were bitches gaze and took control erasing the last part of this evening leaving the memory of drinking too much and passing out. I pushed harder and she closed her eyes and lowered her head to the table. "She sleeps. Thank you Alcide."

Sookie was waiting near the front door and I tucked her back under my arm and we followed Eric's scent to where he was waiting at the wheel of his Escalade. We sat in the back ignoring the furtive looks Eric threw in the rearview mirror. Sookie laid her head on my shoulder and we sat in silence. I was thinking ahead to the inevitable conversation while I focused on Sookie's steady breathing.

Although at the speed limit the drive should have taken three hours we were driving down Eric's driveway two hours later. We took our time getting out and following Eric who flew out of the vehicle the moment he put it in park and closed the garage door. We took our shoes off, and Sookie went straight to the fridge and started to pull out ingredients. She pulled a bottle royalty and waggled it at me; I nodded and gave her a smile as she put it in the microwave. She pulled out a bottle of water and drank the entire thing before the ding and when she put the bottle in my hands I drained mine just as quickly. She rushed around putting things together and setting up her dinner while I watched.

'You're avoiding him?' She thought to me, calling me out. "Alright its gotta cook for a while. Its now or never right!" She held out both hands and I took them in mine. I brought each to my lips and placed a kiss on each in turn. She smiled a crooked smile and pushed me towards the living room.

We walked hand in hand into the living room; Pam, Jessica and Eric were already seated waiting for us. We sat on the couch together and I realized I was out of time to procrastinate.

"When I told you we had everything we needed I meant it Eric. You need to know that Russell knows exactly who we are; it would be suicide to go after him on his own turf. This way he comes to us, and when he does we'll be ready for him."

"And the Queen, Bill? What am I to tell the Majister?" Eric was understandably irritated I just hoped he would listen.

"Bill and his bitch of a Maker are no longer!" Sookie told him vehemently.

"We thought that was the case, Jessica felt it when he met his final death." Pam spoke up on her behalf.

"And as for the Queen, she may soon have a husband and you a new King." I told them ominously this was the wildcard of course.

"There's more! The Queen she told me how she found out about me in the first place to send Bill. My cousin Hadley is one of her humans: she claims to love her. She says she wanted to bring me to the palace to keep Hadley company."

"I remember this human, she's your cousin?" Eric admitted and Pam nodded her head in agreement.

"She ran off from the rehab place that Gran paid money she didn't have to get her off drugs years ago. She was always closer to Jason than me; I made her nervous."

"If she could see you know she would have reason to be. My Sookie is very special aren't you?"

"Not as special as my Godric, I couldn't do this without you."

"What are you two going on about?"

"I think it would be easiest to show you, lets move to the back yard." I stood and gestured for everyone to exit through the sliding door into the back yard. As soon as everyone was assembled I put a few more feet between the others and us.

"First Eric I want to apologize for never telling you who I am, what I am until now. And I will understand if you don't understand. When I was turned it was amidst a great battle and it was years before my bloodlust waned. And by then I had pushed my old self down letting the Vampire nature take hold of me fully. By the time I made you I rarely thought of my past and the Supernatural world had already changed so much, so many races gone locked away in their own worlds."

Sookie gave my hand a squeeze and smiled sweetly at me, and we both ignited our sparks her shining bright white with a blue tinge and my fire again enveloping my body. Our essences melded together where they met blending into a familiar purple hue, it radiated out from where we were joined at the hand. Her hair moved softly in the wind and I was still awestruck at her beauty.

"Holly shit!"

"That is so cool!"

"Stänga käften!"

"We should ward this property as well, lets start with one that prevents trespass by those who wish us harm." I said to Sookie while keeping an eye on the three Vampires who were seeing for the first time the powers of the Fae. Sookie and I weaved our magic into Eric's property stretching out over many miles of forested land on either side of the home. A purple dome soon appeared shocking the others. Jessica was visibly struggling, while all three had immediately dropped fang she was so young that our Faeness was overwhelming her control.

"This stays within this family, you may tell no one especially about Sookie. She still has much to learn before she can defend herself." I pulled my fire down into the palm of my hand that wasn't holding Sookies' and extinguished it.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything I am just taking the characters out for a walk.

* * *

A/N I have always thought that Allen Ball made a terrible mistake killing off Godric. This is what I think should have happened. I am going to try and follow the seasons as close as possible even with the changes I have made. Thanks for all the reviews and story follows it's super flattering- keep em coming : )

* * *

Chapter 17

"That's nothing check this out." Sookie smiled a wide smile and the clouds rolled in and rain began to fall in huge drops, pelting the others and soaking the area. The wind whipped at the trees, howling through them like the beasts of my father's kingdom. Even more impressive several lightening strikes hit in quick succession startling everyone but Sookie, the others turned outwards searching for the threat crouched their hands held rigid and claw like. The lightening burnt a circle around where we stood into Eric's grass. The smell of which lingered as the winds died and the rain stopped returning the muggy oppressive heat of the late summer night and not a cloud was left blocking the stars above.

I enveloped her in my arms "your getting good at that, showoff!" I told her as I swung her around in a circle while the others watched with their mouths hanging open in shock.

"I think we'll need to see who can be more effective with our offensive powers: lightening against fireballs." She retorted cheekily as I set her back on her feet.

"It would be good practice. We'll need to build an outdoor practice area; though the targets won't last long will they." She started the chuckle as I smirked at her.

"You... you appear human?" We had forgotten we had an audience until Pam spoke.

"And why are your colours different and what's with them combining like that?" Jessica asked before I could answer Pam. We looked and noticed that as soon as we embraced our sparks melded and we appeared to glow purple faintly.

"My element is fire, and so my essence appears red." I told them.

"Mine is sky and my essences appears blue." Sookie added.

"The visual combining of essences is rare it only occurs with soul mates. I have only seen it once before, their colours were red and yellow and together a brilliant orange." I explained as they looked on with disbelief. Eric had yet to say anything and I was starting to wonder as I could feel his world crashing down around him.

"And so you are Fae then, all this time? How could you keep this from me? All the stories you told of the great battles that raged for centuries between the races. All this time and nothing, do I mean so little to you?" Eric was hurt and furious with me and I couldn't blame him.

"Eric this changes nothing with regards to you and I; you will always be mine and I yours. And what I am it is not as simple as Fae, I am still Vampire more often than not." I dropped back into my Vampire aspect and stepped closer to him. "I am most definitely still the maker you have always known and who has loved you ever since the night I first saw you on that battle field." I tried to remind him of our bond, we have always been a father, a brother, a son to the other.

"But why didn't you tell me? All these years?" My heart broke with his voice, his last question barely audible.

"Eric you know better than most how closely guarded a secret even a name was kept let alone strengths and weaknesses. After I was turned as a new vampire I let the bloodlust obliterate my other side and it remained buried even now it takes effort and energy to bring it to the surface."

"Why now?" He demanded his anger flaring to the surface.

"Sookie and Russell for different reasons, she is my soul mate and we share a similar heritage. And Russell is old enough to remember the last battle I fought in, in defense of my kin."

"He spoke of this?" Eric asked, disbelief clear on his face. Although curiosity raced through him, Eric always did like to hear tales of my travels and of the battles I fought in.

"He made reference to my reputation, I am sometimes called the ancient boy or simply death though the pertinent facet is that none live to tell the tale of me. Over the years I have jealously guarded my identity, for many reasons... It is time though, together with Sookie now, I believe the time has come for the other races to return. With the Vampire race out in the open a full scale war wouldn't be possible."

"I don't understand what would you and Sookie have to do with such a shift in the worlds?" Eric asked.

"That is the other half of our heritage, one that I have kept the knowledge of a secret from even the other Fae when I was alive. We are children of the Gods and the Fae, very little human if any in my case. The combination is what makes us seem more human than full Fae are able too." I could tell that this news was nothing short of life altering as I could feel that Eric was reeling. "Eric even though I plan to stop hiding which will change things, you are the first to know. We have time to adjust."

"And Russell?" He sneered at the very name of his nemesis.

"Russell will most likely continue with his plans to subvert control of Louisiana and although he has knowledge of us he doesn't know everything. We will still have the element of surprise and he will have to bring the fight to us." There was of course many variables to consider, however there still was a great chance that soon both my son and I would have everything that we have been searching for, for the past thousand years.

"No more tracking an unknown enemy for centuries." Eric's confidence and fight were returning as he let my plans absorb.

"Exactly my son." I would let him take the lead in planning our next moves; Eric always did have an innate ability to think several moves ahead of an opponent. His need for vengeance while strong, hearing that soon he would be in a position of strength over his prey he will be able to temper his emotions and plan our response with the deadly accuracy I know he is capable of.

As Eric and I spoke Sookie has been seemingly standing at my side listening, however I could feel the energy erupt from her suddenly surrounding us in a bubble. As soon as it appeared Jessica broke away and lunged at her, only to bounce off and land on her ass. She rose snarling still attempting to breach our protective enclosure.

"Sookie can you pull it back to release me, I will calm her." She slowly peeled back her shield and I took Jessica by the shoulders. "Calm yourself little one, I know the scent is enticing. You need not breathe however. I think it would be wise if you were to increase the amount of blood you ingest if we are to coexist." I had let my Vampire nature take over some time ago and with Sookie inside the bubble her scent was dissipating quickly.

"Oh my gosh, I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry Sookie, Godric." Jessica fell limp in my arms and I released her and she lowered her gaze in shame.

"Its quite alright little one, your control for one so young is incredible. It may even be your vampire gift; all you have to do is keep yourself well fed. I'm sure Pam can be of help to you." I could see that Pamela was vibrating with the effort to control herself.

"Of course Godric. Why don't we go inside, I could use a blood myself with all this Fae in the air." Pam took hold of Jessica and they went inside closing the door behind them.

"Speaking of the air what else can you do with your element? Ma Petit" She smirked and the wind whipped and swirled around gathering with great force. She pulled it towards her and seemed to absorb it then a concussive burst erupted from her throwing both Eric and I backwards a few feet. We both sprung to our feet fangs down; I flew towards her and had her in my arms swinging her around again. As I lowered her feet back to the ground she tilted her head back and I responded by touching our lips together. Her spark bled into my being igniting mine in turn. I pulled her close and focused on my room inside teleporting us there in an instant.

I pulled back to see her eyes widened as she took in our new surroundings. I captured her lips again, letting my hands roam her body wanting to touch every part of her. I couldn't get enough of her. The smell of her arousal filled the air, pulling a growl from me, which only made it thicker. Her hands were around my neck and she had a firm grip on my hair. I wanted her out of the ridiculous dress she wore I found the zipper hidden under her arm and lowered it slowly. She pulled away from me slightly; the look in her eyes worried me.

"There is something you need to know, first." That was almost as bad as 'we need to talk'.

"Nothing you could say will change the way I feel." I said to reassure her.

"Still I need to tell you what happened while I was in Mississippi." I froze, what could have happened, I wondered. She took my hand and led us over to the bed and I followed her lead as she situated herself in the middle of the bed cross-legged. She seemed to be trying to find the right words, though she felt nervous and frightened outwardly she showed none of the inner turmoil.

"Ma Petite please don't worry, just tell me. You have nothing to fear."

"I guess you know that they ambushed me at Merlottes, Right?" She asked

"Yes, Alcide saw them carting you off to the SUV." I told her incase she hadn't learnt of his involvement.

"Well I was only outside for a moment when I was struck from behind, I had my shields up from working so I didn't hear a thing. I woke up in the truck, hands, feet and mouth bound with duck-tape. There were two vehicles and six Were and I could tell after a while that I was already out of the state. From their minds I knew they weren't going to hurt me just deliver me to Jackson so I pretended to be asleep. When we arrived one of them hoisted me over his shoulder and brought me inside. Bill and Lorena were waiting with Russell and Talbot." Her breathing changed and she paused and I started rubbing circles into her palms with my thumbs. She took a deep breath and continued.

"At first Bill tried to pass things off as normal. Of course who sends a bunch of thugs to kidnap their girlfriend only to bring her to another state to stay with a friend of his, right? So there I was in my uniform still bound in duck-tape and they were all dressed up and staring at me. Bill played like he was concerned and berated them for my treatment but he didn't even take the tape off he just picked me up and took me upstairs. " I couldn't stop the growl, she tightened her grip on my hands and stopped talking for a moment, and I nodded for her to continue.

"He barely said a thing, just took off the tape and told me to shower and change for dinner. It was surreal he gave me this hideous dress and shoved me into the bathroom. Not having any idea what to do and it's not like I could just leave, I did as asked as slow as possible. When I emerged from the bathroom finally I was worried he would smell you, and fly into a rage."

"Oh Ma Petite, its all my fault I should have never let you out of my sight. I should have known something like this could have happened."

"Its not your fault and its not up to you, you can't watch me every moment and I wouldn't want you to. I need to learn to keep myself safe." She caressed my face soothingly.

"Anyways, he was too distracted to notice I guess because he simply grabbed my arm and towed me out of the room downstairs to the dinning room. I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't what I got. The table was set like any number of high class dinning tables, but with no food. Talbot flitted from the room every so often and came back with these weird blood concoctions. I just stood there the whole time wondering why I was there, wondering how I was going to get back to you."

"That reminds me, hold on I'll be right back." I sped out of the room and into the kitchen and put her dinner together and quickly brought it back to our room. Her eyes lit up at the sight. She had prepared baked chicken and wild rice.

"Thank you sweetie, oh my god this smells so good. Oh you didn't put any butter on the rice did you?"

"I'll be right back..." I made to leave but she kept hold of my hand.

"Wait, I want to try something..." She closed her eyes and I couldn't take my eyes off the little line of concentration that appeared on her forehead as she scrunched her eyebrows together. Her palm wasn't empty a moment later but held the butter dish that used to be on the counter in the kitchen.

"That's my girl, still showing off!" She giggled and got up and set everything down on the dresser. She futzed with it for a moment before she sat back on the bed with the plate in her lap. I sat behind her, pulled her hair out of the way and wrapped my body around hers. She ate quickly having cut up the chicken and mixed it all together. As soon as she was finished I removed the plate and silverware and placed them on the dresser next to the butter dish and we again sat facing each other.

"Where was I? Oh yes the bizarre dinner party the worst was having to listen to their conversation, Lorena was such a spoilt bitch and Russell and Talbot talked of nothing but the house and all their stuff. I thought I would die of boredom that is until dinner was over... Bill once again towed me out of the room after his pompous ass kissed Russell's ass over their "meal"." She snickered briefly making me hopeful that her experience was not all that bad.

"Anyways so it turns out they were sharing a room and so soon I was alone with both of them. Their dynamic is nothing like yours and Eric's or even what I have seen of Bill and Jessica's relationship. She was jealous and cruel and completely heartless. The things they did, she wanted me to watch while... At least she was so jealous that she insisted that I only watch." She shuddered and cringed at the memory.

"Although they did both feed from me afterwards, I thought they would drain me for sure. She wanted to but Bill told her 'if we keep her alive we can feed from her every night just like tonight Darling.' It scared the living daylights out of me." Her eyes were wide and full of fear.

I wanted to go back and kill them again for their treatment of her, their quick death was too good for them. With Vampire being so flammable they both were ash before the couch fabric realized there was heat present.

"Its alright Ma Petite your safe now, they are gone and can not hurt you any longer." I attempted to soothe her.

"I know but what's to stop someone else from doing the very same thing?" She pleaded.

"You have my word that I will stop at nothing to keep you safe and by my side for as long as I am alive." I promised her.

"I want to believe you, feel as confident as you, but with everything that has happened... I think it will take some time for me to get to where you are."

I let her words sink in a moment before I answered her. "I'm well over two thousand years old I am a patient man. I can wait, just know that I am here by your side whether you want me or not."

With that promised I rushed her and tackled her to the bed pinning her body beneath my own. I kissed her softly at first then more forcefully as I felt her respond allowing my tongue entrance into her mouth. I left her mouth and peppered her face with kisses. I moved to my knees straddling her and continued to kiss her neck, shoulders and the tops of her breasts that heaved out the top of her dress. I was becoming impatient with her garment and so I tore it at the shoulders and was able to free her breasts so that I could lave them with my tongue. I focused on her nipples bringing them to hard peaks with my tongue and teeth. Her hips were moving rhythmically against mine making my erection more painful in its denim confines.

I lifted off her and shredded the clothes I had worn for the past couple of days and carefully removed the remnants of hers. I took in the sight of her flushed perfect body; all of her soft curves her blond hair spread out beneath her like a halo.

"So beautiful" I whispered as I crawled back up her body nudging her thighs apart gently. I tore her underwear at the seams easily and tossed the scraps to join the others on the floor. "So wet for me" her clit glistened with her juices already flowing down her thighs. Momentarily torn between her breasts and her pussy. My hands drawn to her perfect mounds caressed softly at first then quickly pinched her already hard nipples. She squeaked at the sensation and bucked with her hips. I let the momentum take me forward and I buried my face between her breasts breathing in her scent. I turned and licked from the underside lazily, neglecting her nipple. With each pass her breathing became more erratic.

"Please" her breathy plea made my dick twitch with need.

"Please what? What do you want?" I moved to her other breast giving it the same treatment staying away from her nipple.

"Don't tease, please" was all she could say.

"Tell me where you want my tongue."

"I..." I let my hands travel along her body to her hip, pulling her into me. "Ahhh" She began to thrash and buck. "Bite me"

"Where, do you want me to bite you?"

"My breasts, my nipples, please Godric" I took her nipple into my mouth, sucking and biting while my hands lifted her hips and slid her folds along my shaft. I switched breasts and this time I let my fangs penetrate her, I sucked both her nipple and her blood into my mouth. The taste of her blood overwhelmed me I barely heard her cries of pleasure.

"Oh my god, Godric, yes, yes." She screamed and bucked against me harder. I could feel her juices as she came. I released her nipple from my mouth with a pop and licked my marks heeling them. And I kissed down her stomach while pulling her hips up to meet my mouth. I cleaned all her essence from her thighs and set to work on her clit. I licked and sucked feasting on her pussy, pushing my tongue as deep as I could inside her fucking her with my mouth.

I lowered her slowly to the bed and lay between her thighs and watched her face while I pushed two fingers deep into her. Her eyes rolled back and her hips rose off the bed, I wrapped my hand over top of them to keep her still. I added another finger and vibrated them slightly while curling them, her whole body tensed and her cunt locked down around my fingers as she screamed my name. I removed my fingers and watched as her juices flowed out of her coating her in creamy goodness. I flicked her clit quickly with my tongue as my fingers explored spreading her essence, coating my fingers. I slowly pushed two fingers back into her still quivering cunt while my thumb explored her other entrance. When she bucked her hips I let my thumb join my fingers inside her. She sucked in a large breath and held it, her body tense hips still raised.

"Relax, Ma Petite, relax let yourself enjoy this."

I slowly pushed my thumb and fingers in and out of her while flicking her click with my tongue, she soon released the breath she was holding and moaned. As I slowly pumped my thumb only leaving my fingers buried inside her she started to whimper and her hands found my hair and pulled making my fangs ache. I released her clit and turned and sunk my fangs into her femoral artery. She came hard writhing, screaming, and pulling my hair. I took only a few mouthfuls of her hot nectar as she came down her eyes were glassed over as I rose to my knees licking my fingers as she watched. She reached between us and lined us up and as I captured her mouth I thrust into her to the hilt.

Our tongues danced dueling for dominance and as I thrust into her, her hips rose to meet mine. "Of my gods so tight, so wet," I mumbled into her mouth. I pressed my forehead against hers and looked into her eyes as I curved my spine and raised her hips off the bed gathering her closer pounding into her harder still. I could feel our climaxes barreling towards us. "Bite me, I want to feel you take my blood into you as I cum deep inside you."

I waited for her to bite my neck and begin to drink before I sunk my fangs into her neck. We sucked simultaneously her hot breath on my neck her hands and nails scratching down my back. Her blood tasted sweeter and it warmed me as it rushed into my mouth and down my throat. Her inner-walls spasmed and tightened down on my cock taking me with her; her vice grip milking me as I spilled my seed into her. We came hard screaming, growling, howling, shuddering, clawing, heaving and panting for breath. We lay trembling, just breathing while still clinched riding out the aftershocks. The bond between us pulsed as if alive, throwing purple sparks where our fingers caressed the others skin. As her breathing slowed I could feel her contentment and how safe she felt as strong as I could Eric's.

I rolled us over until I was on my back so that my weight wouldn't crush her and she nuzzled her face into my neck and sighed contentedly. I wrapped my arms tight around her back inhaling her scent. As I laid my head back and relaxed I realized that the sun had risen and I was being pulled to rest.

"Goodnight Ma Petite."

"Goodnight sweetie."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I have always thought that Allen Ball made a terrible mistake killing off Godric.

* * *

This is what I think should have happened. I am going to try and follow the seasons as close as possible even with the changes I have made. Thanks for all the reviews and story follows it's super flattering- keep em coming : )

* * *

Chapter 18

The first thing I noticed when I woke this night was Sookie. Her tantalizing smell coupled with the feel of her body still enveloping mine snugly. I could hear her softly snoring as she was still laying on my chest one arm held close her body, hand resting just over where my heart should beat. Her taste still on my tongue, I opened my eyes and I could see her blond hair was swept to one side away from her face, which was pressed into my neck. She looked so peaceful and content.

Not wanting to wake her, I kept my movements slow though I could not keep my arms from tightening slightly hugging her closer to me. I stroked her back and hair smoothing it gently tangled as it was from last night. I could feel her come awake slowly through the bond, and through her waking bodies movements, which caused immediate reactions in mine. My fangs descended with an audible snick as her body tensed and she snuggled closer still.

She moaned and her inner-walls clamped down and released, my hips moved in response and her eyes opened. Her beautiful blue eyes stared deep into my own as our bodies began to move against one another. I moved my hands down to her hips and soon I was slowly sliding in and out of her while she kissed and bit at my neck and chest. She traced along my tattoos with her tongue delicately and oh so torturously slow.

Her lips finally found mine and I was lost in the feel of our tongues sliding against one another exploring, tasting each other. As her tongue explored my fangs I quickened the pace of our joining. She moaned into my mouth as I sucked on the wound she made when she slowly pressed her tongue into the sharp point of my fang. As soon as the wound healed she sat up changing the angle at which I was thrusting into her and giving me a perfect view of her breasts. I thought I would explode when she leant back a little more and her hands rose to her breasts and she began to massage them and tweak her own nipples. I fought to not crush her as I held her by her hips and pounded into her from below.

Her eyes began to roll back and flutter as her inner-walls spasmed, I let her slow her pace and as she lowered her body to lay against mine I flipped us and gathered her legs bringing her knees together and over one shoulder. Pounding into her tight slick cunt faster, harder as she screamed and pleaded for another release. We both came loudly, lights flashing behind my eyes. I let my grip on her legs relax and curled in behind her and gathered her body close into mine.

We lay still for seemly hours just listening to her breathe and waiting for coherence to return to our brains and mobility to our bodies.

"Morning..." she giggled and turned to face me.

"Morning," I kissed her, "Ma Petite." Kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmhmm," she snuggled into me and wrapped her arms around my back.

"Did you sleep all day?" I asked her.

"Nope, I came back to bed a couple of hours ago."

"Did you now?"

"Yup," she popped the last letter. I couldn't resist kissing her teasing and sarcastic little mouth until she was breathless and panting.

"I guess we should get up eventually," I said, although it wasn't really a question and I certainly wouldn't mind staying right here for the next several nights.

"We really should - I have lots to show you - you'll never guess what happened while you were dead to the world in here all day!" Sookie said playfully.

"Really? I don't suppose you'll elaborate any further?"

"Nope" My little sarcastic minx responded again popping her last syllable.

"I bet I could convince you, little minx. I would simply need to..." I pinned her and began tickling her mercilessly.

"Ahhhh, no stop... Ahhh" Sookie was giggling and squirming erratically trying unsuccessfully to get loose.

"Well my little minx, do you cede to me? Will you reveal your surprise?"

"Never!" She squealed in between violent peals of laughter. I redoubled my efforts and soon she cried out "Uncle! Uncle! Oh my god... Godric please stop your gonna make me pee." She continued to giggle even though I slowed as soon as she started to acquiesce to my demands.

"And so? What is so interesting that couldn't wait until the sun had set to happen?"

"I had a visitor."

"A visitor? We warded the property and no one knows you are here?"

"We didn't ward against this type of visitor. She warded it against subsequent unwanted visits by her kind and any other which really is very useful."

"Her kind?"

"Yes my visitor was my mother: Hera. She gifted us with a magical training program. It's insane! Magical simulations that auto regenerate and we can run through different scenarios."

I was a little stunned, a lot worried and just a smidgen jealous at her revelation.

"Sookie, your certain? Devine beings can be very vague and convoluted in their speech."

"Well she certainly wasn't very forth coming with very many answers, although she did tell me I was of her and thus she wanted to gift me something that would help prepare me for the trials we will face in the future."

"What else did she say? Anything could be very helpful."

"It's all kind of fuzzy, she seemed to impart knowledge and power with a simple touch. The power I felt from her was awesome it flowed from her in waves. And I noticed this after she left, this is where she touched me." She twisted her spine to show me her shoulder blade, there where last night was nothing but clear smooth skin the likeness of a peacock was clearly visible. I don't know how I could have missed this earlier.

"It's beautiful, Ma Petite. You know I have something similar, they signify my heritage to those who know how to interpret them. These marks can be kept from prying eyes as they are magical and therefore invisible unless the bearer wishes them to be seen." I released her and sat up in the bed and turned so that my back was to Sookie and let all of my marks and tattoos show. She quickly drew in a breath and her hands began to trace the newly visible artwork. I slowly turned as there were more still on my chest and all down my arms. My marks not only spoke of my ancestry and lineage, but also my history, my past each had a story some of which I had no desire to relive or retell.

"You are so beautiful." Sookie said so softly if I weren't Vampire I wouldn't have been able to hear it. Her eyes finally met my own and the love and acceptance I saw there floored me. I was speechless. She continued to explore and I could feel her curiosity though she kept her questions to herself, I knew that I would need to explain as best as I could one of these days and soon.

"I feel like there is so much I don't know - about you - about everything really. I have been living under false pretences for my entire life. I thought I was the only one that was different, this telepathic curse of mine made me an outcast, a freak." A wave of loneliness rolled over me, pouring out of her as she spoke.

"Sookie there is so much to tell you. I am sorry you grew up alone with no supernatural family to teach you, to nurture your gifts, to remind you that you are far from an outcast freak. You are descendant from the Goddess Hera and one of the Royal Brigant Faery line which makes you royalty for sure and most likely one of the most powerful beings born during my time." My words seemed to have the desired effect and Sookie seemed to pull herself up straighter and her emotions changed drastically.

"Lets get up and get ready I want to show you the training program." She took my hands and we got up and walked into the bathroom and straight into the shower. "Should we share the training program with the others right away?" Sookie asked as I adjusted the water temperature and quickly wet my own hair and moved aside letting her under the spray.

"I think you and I could use some time alone and we can always invite them to see it later." I told her as I watched the water run down her body.

"Sounds good sweetie." We showered quickly; we were a little anxious, nervous and excited like little children on the night before Christmas. We both dressed in comfortable jeans and T's, which was fast becoming our uniform of choice. Sookie pulled her wet hair up with a clip, then smoothed some sort of crème onto her face, neck, hands and elbows.

Sookie turned on the lights as we went and began bustling about the kitchen. I sat at what was quickly becoming my usual seat: a bar stool at the kitchen island. She seemed so at home puttering around, the house suddenly felt like a home with her here. The last home that felt this way was my mothers in Faery. It was large and full of siblings and extended family, there was always something cooking: the house always smelt like fresh bread and baked goods.

"Good evening," Eric said as he sauntered into the kitchen breaking me out of my daydream and startling Sookie into throwing the ingredient in her hands into the air.

"Ahhhrrrggg, Jesus don't do that! Eric you scared the crap out of me." Jessica was right behind Eric and she rushed into the kitchen and bent to help Sookie pick up the scattered pieces of pasta from the bag that burst when it fell to the floor. Pam perched herself on the stool next to mine and proceeded to watch Sookie and the baby Vampire. Eric stood still watching, seemingly pleased with the results of his entrance.

Sookie and Jessica soon had everything picked up and Sookie went back to her meal prep and Jessica warmed the rest of us a royalty blended in the microwave. Sookie was making something that seemed to require constant attention and had her back to the lot of us while we all quickly downed our blood.

"Oh my gosh are you making chicken, penne Alfredo Sookie?" Jessica asked in a jealous and almost whimsical tone of voice. "That was always my favourite dinner that my mom made."

"Yes I am and it's one of mine too. I just couldn't resist since I happened to have the ingredients and all." Sookie told her as she strained the pasta, and quickly tossed everything into a large bowl. She leaned against the counter and began to eat, getting more and more self conscious under our stares.

"Eric what are your plans this evening?" I asked to divert attention away from Sookie.

"Pam and I are needed at the club for at least part of the night." Eric replied though he didn't take his eyes off Sookie.

"Sookie has a surprise which we would like to share with you later maybe after you get home then?"

"More surprises Godric?" Pam turned and faced me with wide eyes.

"Yes well it's not for me to share, in fact I have yet to see it for myself. Sookie is being quite tight lipped aren't you Ma Petite." I teased her.

Sookie cleared her throat, "It's a good surprise really, and you'll all love it I'm sure." Sookie finished her dinner and started to clean up the dishes.

"Eric can you take Jess with you tonight." Sookie asked Eric reminding me again why I agreed to become her adoptive Maker.

"Yes of course, it would be good for her to have some live blood again yes?" Eric agreed easily enough and Jessica seemed quite happy to go along with them to Fangtasia again.

"She still needs to be supervised, though she did marvelously the last time albeit a little on the messy side." I winked at Jessica who would have blushed if she could.

"Don't worry we will take good care of the baby Vamp, won't we Master?" Pamela seemed to be warming to the idea of Jessica now that Bill was gone.

"Why don't you two go get ready, and I will see you later I have area paper work to deal with." Eric bowed his head in my direction and smirked at Sookie then he was gone just as suddenly as he had appeared. I couldn't resist shaking my head and smiling after him. Pam and Jessica went back upstairs telling us that they would see us later.

Sookie held her hand out to me, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, lead on Ma Petite." We made our way back out the sliding door and into the backyard. Sookie kept a hold on my hand and we walked silently side by side into the forest. I was trying to keep my expectations under control not knowing was starting to eat at me. Also thinking about all the things about the sup world that I needed to teach Sookie about. Soon the air started to feel different thicker more magical almost pungent with possibilities.

"We're here." Sookie said simply as she stopped walking and faced me. I looked around and dropped into my faery aspect and let my senses explode. I took in the magical training center Hera had gifted my Sookie with each of my senses including my spark one by one. It was beautiful and very impressive indescribable really. We were able to setup any scenario, terrain, weather, intensity, length everything was customizable. Even props like weapons, magical ingredients, texts everything was made available like some sort of virtual reality video game.

"Wow Sookie this is incredible." I told her truthfully in awe of the possibilities.

"I know right its totally amazing, when we talked about this last night I could never have dreamt this was possible in a million years." Sookie was practically jumping up and down clapping her hands together.

"You know this will make teaching you about the supernatural world so much easier, this way I can show you instead of merely telling you. For example this is the last supernatural council, each member was the leader of their race." I used the program for lack of a better word to conjure a likeness of the last supernatural council many of whom are still alive and lead their people still. I was able to bring each into focus at will.

The seven members were: the Ancient Pythoness (Vampire), Niall Brigant (Faery), Alex (Daemon), Olin (Elemental), Radinka (Britlingen), Macha (Warlock/Witch), Morgan Son of Gunther (Two-Natured).

"I have mentioned the supernatural council well these were the last members, some are still alive, some of course are not. This is the Ancient Pythoness; she is the absolute authority in the vampire world. She was the oracle of Delphi the original oracle that Alexander the Great consulted, the Vampires of her time turned her so as to not lose her gift. She is surrounded by her hand maidens and presides over trials within our legal system."

"So she is part of the Authority?" Sookie asked quietly still staring intently at the apparition before us.

"Well yes and no, these days the Authority sees her as a figure head." I let her absorb the new information before going on to the next.

"Niall Brigant whom you have met, he is Crown Prince of Faery. Only a female of royal blood may take the title Queen and there have been none since the last Queen perished more than three thousand years ago. Faery has been in constant civil war since then with no clear heir, and thus each prince, princess vie for the thrown. Niall has held sway over Faery for centuries ever since the last great war."

"Wow, that makes me wonder why my Grand Father seemingly hid me all my life." Sookie said almost to herself. It was a statement that bore reflection, but I wanted to keep the lesson going.

"This is Alex he is the ruler of Daemon which I'm told is similar to Faery although the creatures are different. The Fae and Dae while similar have many differences and mostly keep to themselves. I am unsure of his abilities or weaknesses in truth but I do know that he has ruled Daemon for over six thousand years with very little conflict." Alex is quite a large man well over six feet tall (think Cole from Charmed).

"Why does his appearance change like that?"

"One is more humanoid and the other is his Daemon aspect."

"Oh wow, that's pretty cool."

"Olin is the King of the Elementals, I know almost nothing about their race they keep mostly to themselves and hardly visit the human realm especially now." Olin is a wispy looking thin being almost transparent in appearance.

"Why especially now?"

"As the environment deteriorates the vast majority of supernatural beings can no longer exist here."

"Oh..."

"Next is Radinka she was the emissary from the Britlingen plane, Macha was selected to represent the Warlocks and Witches and Morgan Son of Gunther the Two-Natured. All of them have long since passed, but they are sure to have contemporaries somewhere."

"Wow everyone looks so formidable and powerful."

"That is a general requirement for a seat at the table yes." I joking told her.

"Thank you for showing me this Godric, I'm sure there is so much more and your right this thing is going to make learning all about the supernatural world so much easier."

"I know I have mentioned some of the Vampire Hierarchy, Sheriff's, Kings and Queens." I reach out and magically create a map of the Western Hemisphere with the current (wow that's useful) territory lines. "This map shows the territories." I focus the map in closer on our position and the lines and names of those responsible become much more clear. Its as if the map is an extension of my mind although its knowledge is vaster.

"As you can see here the Kingdom lines mostly follow the state lines although some of the more populous states are split into several Kingdoms. And within each are the Sheriff's fiefdoms which now a days we refer to simply as areas."

"Your area in Texas shares a border with Eric's here in Louisiana."

"Yes we were lucky to find neighbouring Kingdoms to settle in when we came to this continent: none of the monarchs would allow us both."

"Why not? Do they really have that much power over you?"

"To answer your first question, we are older than most Vampires and as Maker and Childe together... Well truthfully most were afraid that we would overthrow them. However even the amount of paperwork involved in being a Sheriff is enough to turn us both off of any more responsibility. And as for the later, each Sheriff pledges fealty to their Regent and each Vampire in a Sheriff's area pledges fealty to their Sheriff. This is both a pledge of loyalty and a financial oath."

"So for the most part each Kingdom is ruled autonomously as the King or Queen see's fit?"

"Yes Ma Petite quite correct, there are of course laws and rules that all Vampire including Royalty must obey and this is why there is the Council or the Authority which is used for inter territory disputes." I focus on the map and add another layer of complexity.

"This shows the formal alliances between monarchs, marriage contracts are valid for one hundred years and can take months or years to negotiate. There are other less formal alliances and of course many that are only verbal."

"It seems those still in negotiations are in red and those that are in effect are blue."

"Yes and we can see here that Louisiana is in negotiations with Arkansas, Mississippi and Florida. I am sure that can be attributed to Sophie Anne's sever lack of funds and her inability to curb her spending." Sookie seemed fascinated by the map. "Here why don't you take control and manipulate it as you wish and explore the different Kingdoms for a bit." Sookie started to explore and I stood back to watch her, she seemed to use her whole being, flicking through with a gesture of her wrist and alternating between perspectives with a glance. She carefully studied the map as a whole and then went from Kingdom to Kingdom, Area to Area and took a quick look at each monarch and Sheriff.

"What are these other boundary line here, here and here?" As she asked aloud the map responded and showed the four clans each represented by a symbol: the Whale, the Feather, the Thunder Bolt and the Eye.

"Ahh these are the four clans that each Kingdom is a member of. The whale is the symbol for the Moshup Clan, the feather Amun, Thunder bolt symbolizes the Zeus clan and the eye represents Narayana Clan."

"What is the clans purpose?"

"Well on a semi frequent basis there are clan meetings called summits to which each Kingdom sends representatives. These summits are where inter Kingdom issues are dealt with and deals are negotiated. I suppose it is similar to human conferences in many ways other than the legal and more ceremonial aspects."

"Even though your area's border on one another you are also along the clan border does this mean that you went to different summits?"

"This was yet another comfort for our Regents, not only being in separate Kingdoms but Clans as well."

"Now that you're living here won't there be issues?" I take a moment and look into her eyes and then offer her my hand and when she puts hers in mine I pull her into my body and lower us to the ground with her on my lap.

"Ma Petite I was raised to believe in fate and destiny being the son of Hades and a powerful fire Faery family. The changes that are happening around us and the very fact that we have met in the midst of all this upheaval bears notice. Vampires are only out in the open a couple of years now, and it stands to reason that the other races especially the Two-Natured would like to follow. With Vampire out in the open the human realm is a vastly different place than it has been in thousands of centuries."

"Well that certainly warrants a lot of thought."

"And I believe that we have time to become accustomed to our future roles at the very least prepare and hone our skills, and to make our plans." We take a few moments deep in our own thoughts, until I can feel that Eric, Pam and I assume Jessica have returned from Fangtasia. "Ma Petite the others are back, should we go and get them and see if we can't figure out the battle training modes."

"Wuu that sounds like fun, oh but let's pop home I think I figured out how to after last night."

"Really?"

"Yup, hold on tight!"

Eric attempted to hide that our sudden appearance had startled him as much as he had Sookie earlier. I couldn't hold my laugher anymore and soon we were both doubled over gasping for air.

"Got Cha! Eric you should have seen the look on your face! Ha."

"We thought that you would like to join us for the aforementioned surprise, if you will follow us please." I spoke before Eric's pride could get the better of him and he lashed out at my beloved. I casually draped my arm over her shoulder as we led them out the back and through the forest. Again Sookie was quiet and as soon as we reached the spot she stopped and turned to face the rest of our nest.

"We are here." They all looked around, Jessica was completely bewildered, and Pam was curious and was looking around attempting to discover the surprise. Eric on the other hand was old enough to feel the magic present.

"What is this?" Eric asked us. I let Sookie explain, as it was hers to do so.

"I received a gift from my Mother earlier this afternoon, she gifted me a magical training program." I can't help but notice that the moment that we returned to this area both our sparks ignited and shone brightly.

"What can you each discern from this? Are you able to sense it, access it?" I ask.

"I can feel that this area is heavy with magic and it feels intense, but I don't think that I know how to access it." Eric explains.

"I can feel that there is something different and I suppose magical is the correct term, but other than that nothing." Pam adds her own experience.

"I don't sense anything out of the ordinary." Jessica says clearly a little put out to be the only one who cannot sense anything.

"Sookie why don't you bring up the map that we were discussing earlier I believe Jessica most likely has not learnt about this before." Sookie immediately brought the map to life and each of our guests gasped at its appearance. "Go ahead dear one."

"The program responds to whatever commands that we give it and can show us many things. This is a map of the Vampire hierarchy, all I have to do is focus on or think about different aspects and the map changes to show more details or other relationships." She started with the big picture and slowly narrowed the focus.

"Jessica maybe now that Sookie has enabled it can you try to interact with it, try and move around and examine different areas for example." Jessica stepped forward and seemed to treat it like a giant computerized white board; soon she was zooming around giggling at how quickly it responded. Both Pam and Eric of course knew most of this subject having lived here for a couple of centuries and so they stood back seemingly disinterested but inwardly reeling yet again.

"Oh my gosh this is so much easier to follow, Pam tried to tell me about this stuff when I was first made but it just went in one ear and right out the other." Jessica gushed still giggling.

"This program has within it all known supernatural beings, weapons, texts, spells, legends the user simply has to navigate. It purpose is to train and so we are able to conger simulations with any variations that we can think of." I take control and create a replica of Fangtasia complete with Vampire and human employee and patrons, and then I add an ambush by both Sophie Anne and Russell. Eric and Pam hiss as they burst through the door. I have decided to make this a scenario where they use political force and so the simulated Vampires walk right up to us and begin to speak.


End file.
